All About Lovin' You
by foREVer Loving Jimmy
Summary: Mundo da magia, depois da formação de Harry, Rony e Hermione em Hogwarts, eles tem que se acostumar com a nova vida e novos romances.
1. Chapter 1

**All About Lovin' You **

**Sinopse:** Mundo da magia, depois da formação de Harry, Rony e Hermione em Hogwarts, eles tem que se acostumar com a nova vida e novos romances.

Sinopse sempre lixo. ¬¬

P.S: Harmony, HHr ou HH como preferir e é claro GinnyDraco.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence e sim a DIVA... MARAVILHOSA... RAINHA E TODOS OS ESCRITORES... J.K. ROWLING! ^~

**Notas:** É isso meu povo, uma fic nova na categoria e melhor ainda meu shiper favorito Harmony ou HHr, ou só HH!

Espero que gostem chicletinhos, nos vemos lá embaixo!

P.S: Alguns desastres e mortes não aconteceram nessa fic.

P.S.S: Snape está vivo, para a nooooooossa alegria!

P.S.S.S: Sirius também, junto com Lupin, George e Tonks

P.S.S.S.S: Mas, Dumboldore não! E muito menos o Tio Voldy!

**Cap1. Noite de Natal. **

**Hermione pov **

Estávamos eu, Ginny, Luna conversando nas escadas da casa de Sirius, servindo como ordem há muito tempo.

O dono da casa, havia convidado a todos da armada para que passássemos o Natal com ele, eu aceitei é claro e me surpreendi ao ver Neville e Luna chegando para passar essa data conosco.

É claro que os Weasleys viriam, inclusive Gui e Fleur, que era uma agora.

Eu e as meninas conversávamos sobre a confusão na qual Gina meteria a gente daqui a pouco.

- O QUÊ?! – Luna exclamou perplexa, chamando a atenção de alguns dos meninos que estava na sala jogando pôquer.

- Luna! Shiuuu! – repreendeu Gina com o a mão na boca da Lovegood.

- Ginny! Não creio no que você ta me contando! Isso é ultrajante! – eu falava com uma cara muito assustada.

- Meninas ele mudou! Não é mais aquele Malfoy nojento de antes... – ela dizia com olhos brilhantes e falou Malfoy num tom de sussurro.

- Olha Ginny, eu queria confiar, mas é o Malfoy! – Luna disse já mais calma.

- Bem, se ele é assim com você... Eu aceito, mas você tem que saber se ele está falando sério ou só jogando! – eu disse com meu tom mais convincente e inteligente.

- A Mione tem razão! Mas, como saber? – inquiriu Luna com um dedo no queixo, em sinal de dúvida.

- Já sei! E se eu tentasse seduzir o Malfoy enquan... – senti minha boca ser tapada IMEDIATAMENTE pos dois pares de mãos, se não tivesse uma parede atrás de mim, eu seria uma Hermione com costelas quebradas.

- Quieta Mione! – exclamou Gina aparentando o nervosismo a flor da pele. Ela caminhou até o pé da escada e olhou pra sala, onde GRAÇAS A DEUS, e as mãos das duas garotas, ninguém parecia ter ouvido.

- Ok, mas vocês entenderam minha ideia? – inquiri esperando MUITO por um sim.

- Claro! E eu te digo que é brilhante! – falou Luna batendo palminhas de um jeito caloroso.

- Mas, ele vai sacar! Afinal é a Mione! Ela não sabe mentir e muito menos seduzir o Draco! – Gina argumentou, e nós duas demos uma encarada mortal para Luna.

- NÃO! NEM PENSAR! – Luna disse com um olhar de medo, da nossa super encarada.

- AHH LUNINHA PLEASE! – pedíamos eu e Ginny, ajoelhadas na escada enquanto Luna se levantava dela e saia dali.

- Parece que nossas maluquices são muito fortes para a Luna! – eu disse olhando pro chão.

- É Mione, mas vamos agir! NÉ?! – esse né dela foi quase uma ameaça.

- Sim Ginny! Eu vou seduzir o Malfoy! – eu disse e descemos da escada para encontrar Luna, que tinha ido pra cozinha, provavelmente.

- Que papo é esse de seduzir o Malfoy? – inquiriu Harry com uma cara curiosa enquanto Neville fazia uma jogada, eles e Ron jogavam pôquer.

- Quem disse Malfoy? – inquiriu Sirius entrando na sala sendo seguido pelo Sr. Weasley, Tonks e Lupin.

- A Mione e a Gina falavam de seduzir o Malfoy! – entregou Harry, mas que desgraçado! Eu iria azará-lo quando pudesse ah se ia!

- Você disse Malfoy Mione?! – inquiriu Ginny, tinha sacado o jogo dela.

- Eu não! Eu disse aquele nome bem parecido - deixei pra ela a parte de inventar o nome.

- May Colin! Aquela vadia que ta com o Krum! – Ginny, muito esperta inventou um nome na hora, eu acho até que ela ensaiou isso.

- Isso! Que biscatezinha aquela garota! – eu disse dando um sorriso discreto pra Gina.

- Ciúmes do Krum, Mione? – inquiriu Rony, mais um que eu iria azarar.

- Claro que não! Deixamos de trocar cartas no sexto ano! – eu disse sem graça, eu tinha certeza que eu tava ficando vermelha.

- Pois é Mione. – iniciou Gina. – ainda mais depois de você ter ficado com o... – dei uma encarada MEGA mortal pra Gina que se calou antes de colocar meu segredo, assim, na frente de todo mundo.

- Quem?! – inquiriu Neville, sim NEVILLE! Virando-se da mesa e prestando atenção em mim, como todos na sala.

- Ah são águas passadas! – eu desconversei saindo de fininho da sala. – acho que a Fleur precisa da NOSSA ajuda Gina, vamos lá né?! Afinal de contas ela ta... – eu ia dizer grávida, mas lembrei que era segredo, só eu, Gina, Srª Weasley e Fleur, é claro, sabiam.

- Ela ta cansada da viagem! É mesmo Mione, vamos! – disse Gina me salvando.

Fiquei um tempo na cozinha conversando com as mulheres que estavam na casa. Estávamos dando uma ideia de contar sobre a gravidez da Fleur, o plano saiu muito bom, graças a mim e Gina, nossa! Nós somos muito boas nessa de planos e comunicação com olhar parecemos até irmãs.

Algumas horas se passaram e estava na hora do jantar de Natal, nos sentamos na grande mesa, enquanto a magia cuidava do resto.

- Pois é Mione... O Natal é uma coisa tão legal né? – inquiriu-me Gina num tom, podemos considerar audível.

- Sim é mesmo Ginny e melhor ainda seria se tivessem CRIANÇAS correndo pela casa! – nessa hora todos prestavam atenção em nós duas.

- Mas, sabe, isso não vai demorar pra acontecer! – dizia Gina com um sorriso.

O QUÊ VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM ISSO?! O QUE O DINO FEZ? – inquiriu Rony com uma cara vermelha encarando Gina.

- Seu lerdo, eu e Dino terminamos tem dois meses e não estou falando de mim seu tapado! – Gina disse ficando vermelha de raiva que nem ele.

- A questão é Ginny, que temos uma gestante entre nós! – eu disse tentando amenizar o clima, mas ai sim que TODOS me encararam.

- Tenho certeza que não é a Mione gente! Ela não é doida que nem minha irmã! – disse Rony ainda encarando Gina.

- E quem é? – indagou Luna.

- Eu, Gina e a Srª Weasley encaramos Fleur e daí já sabe né?! Todo mundo cumprimentando e essas coisas.

No jantar rolaram muitas piadas sobre mais um Weasley, e sobre os padrinhos! Isso sim iria sem um problema! Rony queria, mas tinha que ser com a namorada dele, uma Corvinal de nome Elize Mercer.

Já Gina queria ser a madrinha, não importa com quem fosse. Até Fred e George brigavam.

Bem, depois do jantar, fomos todos para perto da árvore e a Srª Weasley fez um discurso de agradecimento, já que fazia um ano desde que o mal maior foi derrotado e se esvaiu do mundo mágico e trouxa também, agradecimentos a parte, os presentes foram abertos e entregues.

- Boa noite Mione! Secret hein! – exclamou Gina antes de ir pra cama, ela dividiria quarto com a Luna, enquanto o trio inseparável dividiria o quarto. Era isso que eu achava.

...

**Harry pov **

Subi as escadas dois degraus de cada vez e encontrei Ron entrando no quarto que foi designado para Fred e George.

- Achei que eu, você e a Mione ficaríamos no mesmo quarto. – eu disse.

- Ta maluco, dormir naquele sofá apertado nem a pau! Ou dividir cama com a Mione, minha namorada me mata! No quarto no Fred e George tem um beliche e uma cama de solteiro, lá sim que eu vou dormir! Fora, que eu sei que você quer ficar sozinho com ela! – ele disse e deu uma risada maliciosa.

- Rony você é doido! – eu disse abrindo a porta do quarto.

- Feliz Natal Harry, boa noite! Manda um pra Mione por mim! – ele falou entrando no quarto dele e fechando a porta.

- Mione... – eu disse entrando no quarto. – se você tiver ocupada eu posso voltar depois... – eu dizia caminhado pra cama de casal que existia ali.

- Só tava escovando meus dentes! – ela disse saindo do banheiro. – cadê o Rony?

- Ele disse que encontrou uma cama e é melhor que o sofá desse quarto! – eu falei ajeitando os cobertores. Depois me lembrei que eu is dormir na mesma cama que ela. – se quiser eu durmo do outro lado! – eu disse me destapando e indo para o outro lado.

- Não! Pode ficar ai! – ela falou e eu voltei pro meu canto. Ela veio até a cama e se sentou, entrando debaixo dos pesados cobertores.

- É estranho... – eu comecei.

- Por mais que sejamos amigos... Dormir na mesma cama é estranho! – ela completou e eu sorri pra ela, nunca havia reparado, mas os olhos dela ficam meio verdes a luz da lua.

- Isso mesmo! – eu falei por fim, me deitando de costas pra ela. – Rony mandou boa noite!

- Ahh... Boa noite! Harry. – ela falou e a senti se virando de costas pra mim.

Fechei os olhos e nem vi o sono chegar...

**Notas: **Bem, é isso! Sei que no meu perfil dizia outra coisa, mas depois pensei por que não?

Olha essa é minha primeira história de HP, pelo menos das que posto e ela está postada no Nyah! Não tenho beta e acho que meus leitores são os melhores que se pode ter! E também não edito por preguiça e por falta de saco! Então se tiver algo errado só pergunta que respondo com o maior prazer!


	2. Grande plano! DESCOBERTO!

**Cap2. Grande plano! DESCOBERTO! **

**Hermoine pov **

Meu despertar não poderia ter sido mais incrível!

Mas eu não estava no quarto de que me lembrava, pelo contrário, o quarto de antes era escuro, de cores mortas, este era num tom de marfim, perfeitamente contrastante com a cama na qual me encontrava.

Especialmente grande e num tom claro de madeira, não reconheci muito bem qual seria.

Ouvi a porta ser aberta e me surpreendi ao ver Harry entrando no quarto com uma bandeja de café da manhã.

- Bom dia meu amor! – ele exclamou alegremente entrando no quarto. – achei que seria eu quem iria te acordar, que bom, sabe que odeio interromper seu sono, ainda mais agora. – eu assenti o encarando confusa, aquela com certeza não era minha realidade, que tipo de sonho era aquele?

- Bom dia Harry. – eu disse séria, tentando não mostra minha confusão mental.

- O que foi Mione? – ele inquiriu parecendo preocupado. – não está se sentindo bem?

- E por que não estaria? – inquiri curiosa, ele se sentou perto de mim, e passou a mão pelo meu cabelo.

- Ah meu amor, você sabe... A gravidez tem dado sinais de cansaço em você, por isso eu digo que você deveria parar de trabalhar mais cedo. – GRÁVIDA?! Como eu não tinha notado isso, olhei pra região da barriga e parecia que tinha engolido uma melancia inteira, aparentava uns sete meses.

- Não Harry, eu estou bem, só estou com sono... E fome! – eu disse encarando a bandeja bem atrativa que ele trouxera. Ele deu uma risada gostosa e trouxe a bandeja pra mais perto de mim...

- Amo vocês! – ele disse sorrindo encantadoramente pra mim e depositando um beijo casto em meus lábios.

- Amamos você também! – eu disse o abraçando e depois comendo uma torrada.

Abri os olhos, encarei em volta e percebi que tinha sido um sonho. Decepcionei-me no fundo. Mas, foi bom, mesmo sido só um sonho.

- Harry? – chamei.

- Hey Mione! – ele veio do banheiro. – bom dia! – me cumprimentou.

- Bom dia! – respondi sorrindo.

- Parece feliz! Posso saber por quê? – ele indagou se sentando ao meu lado na cama. Lembrei do sonho automaticamente.

- Tive um sonho bom! – eu disse o abraçando. – sobre o futuro! Espero que você faça parte dele Harry, você o Rony, a Gina, todos que amamos!

- Vou fazer Mione, sempre estarei com você! – ele disse me abraçando de volta. Não queria que acabasse, mas ele cortou o abraço se levantando. – tenho que ir Mione, meu estômago ta me matando!

- Tudo bem! Eu desço depois! – eu falei estranhado a atitude dele.

...

**Harry pov **

Sai do quarto e respirei fundo, aliviado, mais um pouco e a agarraria ali mesmo, sem me importar com nada, ela cheira bem de manhã...

Eu só podia estar ficando doido, mas fazia um tempo que eu pensava gostar da Hermione, e a cada dia eu sinto isso mais forte e mais forte.

Balancei a cabeça pra afastar aqueles pensamentos "errados" e desci pra tomar café.

- Bom dia meu amigo! – exclamou Rony feliz.

- Que alegria matinal é essa? Geralmente você tem um mau humor de comensal quando acorda! – eu disse indo até a chaleira.

- Elize me mandou uma coruja, quer me ver em Hogsmeade! Podíamos ir todos, eu você, Mione, Gina, Luna, Neville! Iria ser bom! – agora havia entendido, o motivo era mulher, como não saquei antes.

- Pode ser! Se eles forem, eu vou! – eu disse bebericando o chá que me servi.

- Ótimo! – Ron exclamou feliz e o vi ir pra sala. O segui. E sentei ao seu lado. – eu lembrei... – ele se aproximou do meu ouvido e sussurrou – como foi a noite com a Mione?

- Nada aconteceu. – eu disse um tanto frustrado.

- COMO ASSIM?! – ele gritou e eu bati nele. – foi mal! Pô Harry cê ta lento hein!

- Não posso chegar fazendo essas coisas do nada! Aliás, hoje de manhã, quase faço besteira, ela disse que sonhou com o futuro e me abraçou, daí cara o cheiro dela me deixou... – eu parei de falar meio constrangido.

- Entendo você cara! A Elize... Quando inventa de usar uma roupa colada, ou até mesmo, dependendo do jeito que ela me beija ou me abraça... Cara é insano! – Rony falava com um sorriso bobo no rosto e eu ria junto com ele, imaginando Hermione fazendo isso.

- Bom dia meninos! – exclamou Sirius entrando na sala e nos encarando com nosso sorriso bobo. – o que deu em vocês?

- O amor é lindo! – exclamou Ron e eu assenti meio abobado.

- Espero que esse abobalhamento não seja nenhum fruto de poção do amor! – Sirius dizia rindo.

- Não é! – eu disse tirando o sorriso da cara ao ver Hermione entrar na sala, não queria que ela me visse assim.

- Bom dia Ron, Sirius, Harry, bom dia de novo! – ela disse alegre e caminhou pra cozinha.

- Vou lá comer bolo! – disse Rony me deixando a sós com Sirius.

- Conte! "Harry, bom dia de novo!" – disse Sirius com um sorriso eu correspondi.

- O Rony trocou de quarto na última hora e acabamos dormindo juntos... – olhei pra Sirius e ele me encarava perplexo. – NÃO! Não isso! Só no mesmo quarto e na mesma cama, mas nada aconteceu!

- Admiro seu controle filho! Realmente admiro! – ele dizia encarando o nada.

- Na verdade quase o perdi pela manhã! Tenho problemas com as manhãs! E ao lado dela, ainda mais! Ela me abraçou e você não imagina pra onde meu sangue foi! – eu dizia gesticulando som as mãos em desespero.

- Imagino filho! – eu gostava quando ele me chamava de filho, na realidade, ele era meu pai, já que não tinha um.

- O Rony vai a Hogsmeade com a namorada e me chamou pra ir com a Mione, a Luna, Gina, e Neville! Acha que devo ir?

- Claro! Pode haver uma chance de esclarecer as coisas com a Hermione! – Sirius disse e aquilo me tranquilizou.

- Sabe Sirius, conversar com você faz as coisas parecerem mais fáceis! – eu falei apoiando minha mão no seu ombro, ele me abriu um sorriso fraternal.

- A Gina passo... Desculpe! Atrapalhei? Não foi minha intenção... – falava Hermione entrando na sala.

- Não Mi você nunca atrapalha! – eu falei.

- Ahh... Bem eu vou tomar café! Bom dia pra vocês dois! – Sirius disse saindo da sala, mas meu plano de insinuar algo foi pelos ares, ouvi Neville, Luna, Gina, Fred e George descendo as escadas.

- Bom dia a todos! – exclamou Gina, dando uma olhada para Hermione, eu estranhei, mas ignorei, devia ser coisa de mulher!

- Mione... Podemos conversar lá em cima? – pediu Gina, eu fiquei bem curioso dessa vez e quando elas subiram, eu fui atrás. Elas entraram no quarto que eu dividia com a Mione e trancaram a porta, mas não impediu que eu ouvisse atrás dela.

- O que você quer falar Ginny? – inquiriu Hermione, me pareceu ansiosa.

- O plano de seduzir o Malfoy ainda ta de pé? – inquiriu a caçula Weasley. SABIA! Sabia que tinha ouvido Malfoy.

- Embora eu ache muito louco o MEU plano, tudo bem, o que não faço por você! – Mione falava.

- Ótimo, temos que achar um dia agora! – falava Gina num tom de preocupação.

- Pode ser hoje! O Rony chamou todo mundo pra ir a Hogsmeade! Ele vai se encontrar com a Elize, manda a coruja do Sirius dizendo a ele pra nos encontrar perto da casa dos gritos, assim, eu apareço lá e o resto você já sabe! – Hermione dizia engenhosa, e eu começava a me preocupar, contaria ao Rony? Ele mataria a irmã dele, mas eu tinha que pedir ajuda!

Desci as escadas correndo e quase dei de cara com Fred, mas escapei de uma batida por pouco.

Fui até a cozinha e chamei Ron pra conversar no corujal, disse que era sobre o Malfoy e ele foi com muita raiva, mas foi! Contei tudo a ele que só faltou ter um treco.

- E o que fazemos? – ele me perguntou.

- Nós vamos lá e acabamos com tudo o romance da sua irmã, e essa doideira da Mione, vai que aquele Malfoy maluco agarra minha Hermione! Ele pode ter mudado, mas continua sendo homem!

- Isso mesmo Harry! – Rony me apoiou e senti que nosso plano, mal planejado daria certo!

...

**Hermione pov **

Depois do almoço, fomos pro povoado de Hogsmeade, o plano ia bem, até Rony e Harry grudarem em mim e Gina como chiclete!

Elize também, ela não era ameaça, mas os dois... AHHHH como eu queria azará-los!

- Mi, por que não vamos na madame Rosmerta?! – inquiriu Ginny e eu saquei o plano, tinha uma passagem no banheiro feminino, perfeita para nossa escapatória!

- Claro! Vamos gente? – Rony demorou um pouco a aceitar, mas Harry o convenceu e quando chegamos eu e Gina fomos ao banheiro e pro nosso azar Elize foi também, ela contaria pro Rony, então...

- Desculpe _mesmo_ Elize... – começou Gina.

- Hã? – antes que la dissesse outra coisa...

- Petrificuus Totalis! – exclamei e a garota caiu que nem pedra no chão do banheiro, enquanto eu e Gina colocávamos a mão na parede que se abria. Saímos dali a mil, indo para a casa dos gritos.

- Nunca corri tanto! – Ginny exclamou quando paramos perto do destino combinado. – já sabe o que tem que fazer né? – inquiriu-me Gina, eu estava uma pilha de nervos. Vimos Malfoy chegando e chamando Ginny, então eu sai de onde estava.

- Oi Draco! – exclamei muito nervosa.

- Granger! Você viu a Gina por aqui? – ele inquiriu desinteressado.

- Ela já vem! Mas talvez nem venha! – eu disse me aproximando dele sorrateiramente.

- Que papo doido é esse Granger? Onde minha namorada está? – inquiriu Malfoy se esquivando de mim.

- Ela é uma bobinha, talvez você queira algo mais maduro! – eu dizia ainda me aproximando dele. Não acreditava que estava fazendo aquilo.

- Onde ela está? – inquiriu ele com um pouco de medo.

- MALFOY PARA DE AGARRAR MINHA MELHOR AMIGA! – ouvi uma voz conhecida gritar. Era Rony, olhei pra Rony que tinha Elize MUITO brava ao seu lado e Harry com uma cara nada boa.

- Não tô agarrando ninguém! Essa louca que ta se jogando pra cima de mim! – falou Malfoy indignado.

- Louca é sua avó! – eu exclamei ficando vermelha.

- CHEGA! – gritou Gina saindo de trás das árvores.

- Ginny amorzinho essa maluca da sua amiga... Eu não fiz nada! JURO! – implorava Malfoy pra Gina que tinha a face rubra.

- AMORZINHO?! – exclamou Rony muito bravo indo pra cima de Malfoy e lhe acertando um soco no nariz.

- Ron! – o repreendi enquanto Gina ia cuidar do amado.

- Vai defender ele Mione? – inquiriu Harry, nem um pouco feliz, eu tinha ouvido aquele tom uma vez, quando muito bravo fez Snape o trancar nas masmorras.

- Harry e Rony, vocês não entendem! – eu comecei, mas fomos interrompidos pelo ruído de aparato, Ginny e Draco, não estavam mais ali.


	3. Onde ela pode estar? Vou dormir no sofá!

**Cap3. Onde ela pode estar? Vou dormir no sofá! **

**Notas:** Bem gente, quero agradecer pelos elogios lindos e coments perfoooooooos! Tem horas que acho que não mereço o carinho de vocês!

Vamos a mais um?

**Hermione pov **

Eu tinha vários olhares sobre mim.

Até Luna me encarava, mas depois eu pude notar que seu olhar era de compreensão. Na verdade, ela entendia os motivos de Gina, e eu também, por isso, eu ajudei ela nessa empreitada, mas não contava que a bonita, fosse sumir, assim, sem avisar, e deixar todos inclusive eu, preocupados.

- Hermione, tem certeza que não sabe onde a desmiolada da minha irmã está? – inquiriu-me Gui, ele devia ser o quinquagésimo a me perguntar aquilo em menos de uma hora! Todos os Weasleys perguntaram Sirius, Luna, Neville, TODOS, menos Harry, que só me olhava friamente, não sabia que uma coisa boba daquelas, como um planinho, podia tê-lo deixado tão bravo e/ou triste comigo.

- Bem, vamos aos lugares que ela ia então! Mesmo que eu ache que ela não seria burra de ir neles! – falava Molly a Fred, George, Gui, Percy, e Rony.

- Bem, vamos todos? – inquiriu Sirius.

- Eu sinto, mas não vou, acho que alguém tem que ficar de olho na Hermione. – Harry falou com sua voz rouca e fria. Minutos depois alguns aparatavam, outros saiam pela porta mesmo.

- Harry... – eu o chamei, mas ele simplesmente fez que não ouviu, e saiu pra cozinha. Bufei, aquela pirraça dele começava a me irritar! Tudo bem que eu não havia contado a ele nem a Ron sobre o romance da Gina, mas, isso não cabia a mim! Era uma história dela, ela teria que fazer o favor de esclarecer tudo a eles se quisesse! Mas, isso me fez pensar, como ele descobriu?

Sai da sala e fui atrás dele. – Harry! – eu exclamei tirando a atenção dele de alguma coisa no fogo, não sei de onde ele tinha tirado essa mania, mas eu percebi que quando ele fica nervoso ou chateado ele cozinha ou come alguma coisa. Estranho. – como você descobriu? – inquiri colocando as mãos na cintura, de forma autoritária.

- Descobri o quê? – odiava quando se fazia de idiota!

- Você sabe! Pare de tentar me irritar e diga logo!

- Hoje de manhã, quando Gina pediu pra conversar com você, eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa estranha, daí eu ouvi atrás da porta!

- Simples assim? – eu inquiri muito desgostosa.

- Aham! – ele disse tranquilamente.

- Harry... – eu me aproximei dele. – você sabe o quanto eu quero jogar a maldição Cruciatus em você agora? – eu inquiri tocando a varinha no meu bolso.

- Hermione eu sei que está brava, mas, vocês iriam se meter em problemas e mais, a Gina, embora eu goste dela, é louca de pedra, eu nunca pensei que ela gostasse do Malfoy, já pensou se ele resolve te agarrar? – inquiriu-me Harry pousando sua mão no meu ombro. – fiquei bravo com você! Por não contar nada pra mim!

- Mas era algo dela, eu não podia contar!

- Sou seu melhor amigo! – ele me disse ainda sustentando seu argumento sem razão, em minha opinião.

- Ela também, e no momento está sendo mais que você! Que só quer saber da Cho, ela mandou uma coruja, você viu? – eu inquiri, nesse momento, o assunto já não tinha haver com Gina e Draco.

- Vi e respondi! – ele me falou convicto.

- Ah é?! Então vá ficar com sua asiática aprendiz de piriguet! – eu disse ríspida e sai batendo o pé da cozinha, eu podia jurar que vi de canto seu sorrisinho presunçoso.

...

**Harry pov **

Foi engraçado ver como ela saiu enciumada da cozinha! Sim, por que se aquilo não era ciúme... Já não sei mais o que é!

Eu dei um sorriso, que ela não gostou muito e voltei a mexer no doce de abóbora que eu estava fazendo.

Algumas horas se passaram e depois de comer tanto doce de abóbora, sim eu comi toda a panela sozinho, eu fui lavar a louça, tinha que fazer alguma coisa que não fosse pensar onde Gina estava.

Apesar de desaprovar TOTALMENTE o que ela fez, eu estava preocupado, imagina o que aquele maluco do Malfoy colocou na cabeça dela!

Ouvi uma falação vinda da sala de jantar e fui lá pra ver, era o circo que tinha acabado de chegar.

- Ginevra Weasley! Depois dessa arte você vai pegar anos e anos de castigo! – falava a Srª. Weasley, nunca tinha a visto tão brava, nem mesmo quando Rony roubou o carro da família no segundo ano, para irmos pra Hogwarts.

- Molly... – vi Arthur Weasley tentar acalmar a esposa, o que foi em vão.

- Vai apoiar essa delinquente? Ela vai ficar séculos trancada no quarto!

- E Hogwarts mamãe esse é ultimo ano dela? – inquiriu Gui, com uma cara de medo, enquanto Molly puxava a orelha da filha.

- HOGWARTS?! Isso se ela for! – ela disse puxando Gina pela orelha escada acima.

Aproximei-me de Sirius que tinha a mesma cara de Gui.

- Ainda bem que minha mãe não foi atrás de mim quando eu fugi! – ele me falou e eu ri, Sirius tinha humor até nessas horas.

- Onde a encontraram? – indaguei um tanto curioso.

- Biboca Diagonal, foi um acaso, os dois estavam entrando lá, parece que iriam fugir, pra você ver como adolescentes são... Lembre-me de nunca ter filhos! – ele disse e me encarou. – como foi o dia com a Hermione?

- Bom... – eu falei olhando pro chão.

- A verdade!

- Péssimo, quase sou torturado, e quando eu digo isso me refiro a uma das maldições imperdoáveis.

- Puxa, ela está mesmo brava com você! – Sirius disse, sério nem percebi! *Pingando sarcasmo* - você devia conversar com ela! Falar o seu ponto de vista! Afinal, vocês são amigos! E pelo que sei, você quer ser bem mais que isso!

- Foi isso que tentei fazer, e não deu certo! – eu falei frustrado sentando-me numa das cadeiras da grande mesa de jantar.

- Você tem que deixá-la falar também e entendê-la!

- Eu acho que seria melhor se eu desse um tempo à ela! – eu falei olhando pra ele agora, como quem espera uma confirmação ou outra opção.

- Olha Harry, eu não posso te dizer o que fazer! Eu estou aqui pra te ajudar, mas talvez isso devesse acontecer pra fortalecer a amizade de vocês! Não só sua e dela, mas do Rony também! Faça o que achar que é certo! Mas, ainda vou estar aqui!

- Obrigado! Acho que já sei o que fazer! Vou dar espaço à ela! Assim, nós dois podemos pensar melhor! – eu falei orgulhoso de mim mesmo por ter chegado a uma decisão.

- Não teria dito melhor! Falou como seu pai Harry! – ele me sorriu e saiu da sala de jantar.

...

**Hermione pov **

Ouvi a bagunça lá embaixo, mas não desci, podia piorar as coisas. Esperei até que Gina viesse pra cima.

Fui até o quarto dela, trancado, mas com um feitiço...

- Alohomora. – eu disse baixo. E entrei no quarto. – Ginny...

- Mione! – ela exclamou, mas ouvi sua voz embargada.

- Ta sem varinha né? – eu inquiri, mas já sabia a resposta.

- Sim... Ahh foi horrível, eu não queria vir, mas, me obrigaram, meus pais, principalmente minha mãe! Mas, quando tiver chance vou fugir! – ela falava limpando as lágrimas coma as costas das mãos.

- Nem pensar! Ginny, eu não vou te ajudar nisso e muito menos te apoiar! – eu exclamei surpresa, depois de tudo ela ainda estava com essa ideia?!

- Mi! Achei que você era minha amiga! – ela exclamou com os olhos vermelhos e lacrimejando outra vez.

- E é por ser sua amiga que não vou te ajudar, desculpe Ginny! – eu disse saindo do quarto. – Colloportus.

Voltei pro quarto um tanto abalada, eu não gostava de ficar contra a Gina, mas tinha que admitir que as idéias dela eram... Fui interrompida dos meus pensamentos pelo barulho da porta sendo aberta.

- Atrapalho? – inquiriu Harry, só com a cabeça pra dentro do quarto.

- Não! – eu disse limpando algumas lágrimas que se formavam e dando a ele um sorriso forçado. – o que quer? – perguntei o mais educadamente possível.

- Vim pegar alguns cobertores, sabe, vou dormir no sofá, já que os outros quartos então ocupados...

- Não precisa! Pode ficar aqui se quiser! Aquele mal entendido a tarde, o esqueça! Sabe como sou impulsiva e... – ele me interrompeu.

- Eu prefiro assim. Boa noite Hermione. Suspirei pesadamente e respondi.

- Tenha bons sonhos Harry... – eu disse e ele fechou a porta.

- Vou sonhar com você. – porém essa parte não foi ouvida.

**Notas:** Acho que ficou um pouco menor que os outros!

Bem, esse capítulo fiz ao som de Avenged Sevenfold! A minha banda favorita depois de Bon Jovi!

É isso! ^~


	4. Preparações, Ano Novo parte inicial

**Cap4. Preparações, Ano Novo parte inicial. **

**Notas: **bem, eu vou postar quando der, afinal tenho a fic com um número legal de capítulos! Pedidos? Fiquem a vontade!

**Harry pov **

Os dias se passaram, na verdade desde do dia 26 até hoje, dia 30, nada de muito importante aconteceu. Os Weasleys voltaram pra casa, inclusive Gui e Fleur, que foram pra França. Eu continuei na casa de Sirius, afinal, eu moro aqui. E Hermione também, depois que apagou a memória dos pais, ela não teve coragem de voltar e como ela é um membro da Ordem, nada mais justo que ela morar conosco.

Ainda não trocamos mais que "Olás" e "Tchaus", mas é melhor que brigar, eu disse a Sirius há alguns dias que daria tempo pra ela, mas começo a pensar que esse "tempo" pode estar nos afastando...

Fui disperso de meus devaneios, por Hermione entrando na sala de jantar, eu estava tomando café e creio que ela fará o mesmo, já que está se sentando na mesa.

- Bom Dia Harry! – ela me cumprimentou me pareceu mais feliz que nos outros dias.

- Bom Dia. – eu falei normalmente, no mesmo tom que estava usando com ela nos últimos dias.

- Harry... – ela iniciou me encarando, mas não encarei de volta, comecei a encarar o chá à minha frente. – o que eu fiz de errado? – ela inquiriu e eu gelei, olhei pra ela de forma carinhosa.

- Nada Mione. Você não fez nada errado.

- Tá mentindo! – ela falou, essa menina me lia, só pode.

- Estou preocupado... – ela ainda me encarava esperava o motivo da minha preocupação, então falei um aleatório, que não deixava de ser verdade. – sobre o futuro, o ano termina e não temos mais Hogwarts, não sei o que vou fazer!

- Ora Harry! Não queria ser um Auror até mês passado? – ela inquiriu e eu fiz minha análise, ainda queria, mas...

- Num mês muita coisa muda. – eu falei desviando os olhos dela e encarando mais uma vez o chá.

- Eu que o diga! – ela falou bebendo seu chá. – eu pensava que tinha um melhor amigo até alguns dias, mas sabe, ele começou a agir estranho comigo... – ela falava, como se fosse outra pessoa, ela era boa em indiretas. Mas, me diga no que Hermione Granger não é boa?

- Pois é... – eu falei a encarando, mas não tendo resposta.

- O que você vai fazer no ano novo? – ela me perguntou e eu lembrei que ainda tinha outra data comemorativa pra passar, mas que coisa!

- Estava pensando seriamente em dormir! – eu falei animadamente e ela sorriu. Eu percebi que eu não o via há muito tempo, por que não queria é claro, poderia a fazer sorrir todos os dias o tempo todo.

- É uma ótima ideia! – ela concordou bebendo mais uma vez seu chá.

- Bom Dia a todos! – exclamou Sirius entrando na sala de jantar.

- Dia! – respondemos eu e ela em uníssono.

- O que vocês farão no Ano Novo? – indagou Sirius sentando-se na cabeceira da mesa e se servindo de chá com umas torradas.

- Eu vou dormir! – eu disse fingindo uma empolgação.

- Fala sério! – Sirius parecia não acreditar no que eu dizia. – e você Mione?

- Planejando, gostaria de passar com meus pais, mas... Não vai ser possível não é?! Ou seja qualquer coisa que eu possa dançar e beber é bom! – O QUÊ?! HERMIONE GRANGER QUERENDO DANÇAR E BEBER?! O MUNDO PODE ACABAR AGORA!

- Ótimo! – exclamou Sirius. – eu conheço um bar, onde só vão pessoas legais, o Lupin e Tonks vão pra lá! E até mesmo aquele antiquado do Severus! Pode ser legal passar a virada lá! – falava meu padrinho super empolgado. – vamos Harry?

- Quê? – eu boiei na última parte, confesso.

- Nesse bar, vamos passar a virada lá?! – ele falou alegre e deu uma olhadela para Hermione, como quem diz: "Ela vai seu idiota!".

- Pode ser lega! Até o Severus? – inquiri e os dois da mesa riram.

...

**Hermione pov **

Eu com certeza seria a pessoa mais ridícula daquele bar, não que precisasse de muito pra um bar, mas era a virada, não queria passar de qualquer jeito.

Coloquei meu colar e me avaliei no espelho.

Vestido branco, como de praxe, esse possuía uma fita de seda preta na altura do abdome e era tomara que caia, eu usaria um sobretudo de cor bege pra aguentar o frio. Tinha botas pretas na altura da canela, elas eram bem bonitas, lembro que Sirius quem havia me dado de Natal, não sabia que ele entendia de sapatos femininos, provavelmente perguntou a alguém da loja.

Enfim, eu estava pronta, visualmente falando, mas me sentia insegura por dentro. Olhei-me mais uma vez no espelho e ajeitei o cabelo, o deixei com cachos definidos e soltos.

Sai do quarto e desci as escadas.

Parei no batente da porta da sala, pra abotoar meu sobretudo.

- Mione. – ouvi Harry dizer meu nome e o encarei, não o tinha visto na sala.

- Ah oi! – eu falei meio sem graça.

- Tá bonita, não sabia que usava botas e muito menos vestidos... Curtos.

- Esse não é curto e além do mais, a bota quem me de deu foi seu padrinho. – eu falei e comecei a reparar nele. Usava uma camisa branca de botões e um blaizer preto que combinava com a calça e os sapatos da mesma cor. – você também não está ruim. – eu falei, querendo dizer outra coisa claro.

- Vamos meus pirralhos? – inquiriu Sirius divertido descendo as escadas.

Depois só aparatamos.

Segundos depois estávamos na porta do bar que Sirius tinha dito.

- Vou deixar vocês aqui, vou aproveitar meu ano! Feliz Ano Novo! – ele disse e aparatou só Merlin sabe pra onde.

- Tá frio... – não consegui conter esse comentário.

- Vem, vamos entrar.

Estava tudo iluminado com várias velas no teto, que me fizeram lembrar Hogwarts e acho que a Harry também, por que o vi olhar pro teto e sorrir.

- Olá! Harry, Hermione! – cumprimentou Lupin alegremente vindo até nós. – onde anda aquele travesso Sirius?

- Queríamos saber! – Harry disse tirando risadas dele.

- É bem dele sumir assim! – falou Lupin. - bem, se não se importam eu vou procurar a Tonks, ela sumiu e não sei onde ela foi! Fiquem a vontade! Hagrid a os outros estão naquela mesa lá no fundo.

Caminhamos um pouco até a mesa nos perto da janela dos fundos.

- Olá! Se não é meu casal favorito! – exclamou Hagrid levantando para nos cumprimentar, eu corei depois que ele disse casal, embora eu ache que ele quis dizer casal no sentido "errado" da palavra, eu interpretei como casal de amigos, espero que Harry também.

- Boa Noite Hagrid! Boa noite a todos! Eu disse cumprimentando Hagrid com um abraço, ele era enorme então eu tentei, pelo menos. Harry fez o mesmo que eu e depois nos sentamos. Só então pude reparar Snape na mesa. – boa noite professor Snape! – eu falei, sabia que não era mais meu professor, mas velhos hábitos são difíceis de mudar e além do mais, não sabia como chamá-lo.

- Não sou seu professor mais Granger! Pode me chamar de Severus.

- E o senhor me chame de Hermione. – eu falei sorrindo.

- Boa noite Severus. – Harry falou estendendo a mão pra ele que aceitou.

- Boa Noite Potter. – ele falou com uma menção de sorriso. – não me peça pra lhe chamar de Harry, acho que nunca me acostumaria.

- Tudo bem! – Harry falou amigável. – não sabia que passava as viradas aqui Hagrid! – e assim começou o assunto na mesa, relembrando os tempos de Hogwarts e as últimas trapalhadas que nos metemos, foi divertido até...

- E como anda o namoro? – inquiriu um amigo de Hagrid, o qual não me recordo o nome.

- Só se Mione estiver saindo com alguém. – falou Harry me encarando.

- Talvez você queira falar sobre sua ex Cho! Não é esse o nome dela? – fui bem sarcástica na minha fala, até demais, acho.

- Você colocou bem Hermione EX! – ele falou a última palavra mais alto um pouco.

- Mas você mandou uma coruja à ela, e não negue que ainda gosta dela, te conheço há sete anos! – eu falei tomando um pouco de... O que eu estava tomando mesmo, seja o que for melhor parar, está me fazendo falar demais.

- Não gosto dela, não como namorado mais! Ela tem um caso você não saiba e me mandou votos de boas festas, só fiz o mesmo. – ele justificou me encarando, com um pouco de raiva eu diria.

- Então quem quer mais cerveja? – inquiriu Hagrid quebrando o clima tenso dali.

- Não obrigada! – eu falei irônica me levantando da mesa e saindo a pisar duro dali.

...

- Harry seria bom se você fosse atrás dela! – Hagrid falava encarando o moreno a sua frente.

- Nem pensar! Aquela orgulhosa! Dei tempo à ela e será isso que continuarei a fazer! – o moreno disse bebendo um pouco de sua cerveja.

- Se me permite, eu falo com a Srta. Granger. – falou Snape levantando-se da mesa.

- Fique a vontade pra falar com uma mula, garota irritante! – falou Harry muito mal-humorado.

...

**Hermione pov **

Estava eu do outro lado da rua, não sabia muito bem onde estávamos só sabia que ficava em Londres. Eu podia ter voltado pra casa, mas fiquei com receio de estragar algo de Sirius, era óbvio que tinha mulher no meio, ele amava Harry e não deixaria de passar algum tempo com ele por nada, e a cara dele por esses dias estava me parecendo cara de bobo, ou seja, apaixonado.

Vi um vulto se aproximar e presumi ser Harry, estava redondamente enganada.

- Você não devia ficar aqui fora no frio e sozinha! – Snape disse sentando-se ao meu lado no banco onde eu me encontrava.

- Esperava todos menos você! – saiu, sem que pudesse impedir.

- Desculpe se desapontei, mas presumi que um amigo seria pior pra desabafar, sei que gosta do Potter e sei que ele também corresponde, mas são muito cabeças-duras pra admitir isso! Preferem ficar brigando e destruir a amizade que tanto prezam, ou prezavam, por algo que pode ser resolvido com conversa! Parecem dois...

- Adolescentes! – eu arrisquei, com certa certeza.

- Sim! – ele respondeu rapidamente

- É o que somos, pra tudo há um drama ou briga! – eu falei, mesmo ciente do que eu e Harry estávamos nos tornando, era como se aquilo fizesse parte do processo.

- Por que não volta lá pra dentro se se senta à mesa e só o ignora? – inquiriu ele, como se fosse fácil.

- Difícil.

- Não impossível, tente se não der certo, vá embora! – ele falou sorrindo.

- Seu sorriso é... É diferente te ver sorrir, cadê aquele professor mal?

- Em Hogwarts! – ele disse e rimos, voltando pra dentro.

**Notas:** Sorry erros! E espero que tenham gostado!


	5. Jane Honeycutt Carta à minha Ginny

**Cap5. Jane Honeycutt. Carta à ****_minha _****Ginny. **

**Notas: **Bem, nesse capítulo vamos ter um pouco do romance entre Gina e Draco! Apresentando uma personagem minha: Jane Honeycutt.

Boa leitura leitores lindos! ^~ *L³*. E também quero agradecer as meninas por estarem comentando e me encorajando a continuar a fic no outro site e aqui é claro! Continuem a comentar sim?

**Harry pov **

Mais um ano se iniciava e estava sendo... Percebo, não tenho palavras para descrever esse ano, não por que começa de forma feliz, ou surpreendente, o principal motivo é que as coisas mudaram, na verdade desde a morte do professor Dumbledore até a morte de Voldemort, nada tem sido "um pouco" normal.

Rony, eu e Hermione, ainda somos amigos, mas nos separamos por razões diversas.

Não estamos mais em Hogwarts, temos nossos compromissos e interesses, no qual queremos experimentar sozinhos ou com outras pessoas, conhecer gente nova, essas coisas, fora o fato de não trabalharmos juntos.

A principio, logo depois da formatura, nosso trio de ouro tinha combinado em prestar teste pra Auror, mas, tudo mudou, Rony acabou se interessando pelo estudo dos trouxas e como minimizar as "confusões" com eles. Hermione, depois de salvar um bruxo algum tempo antes do Natal, decidiu por Medimagia, o que significava que eu iria prestar o teste Auror sozinho.

Estava eu a pensar no futuro não tão distante quando ouço uma voz familiar a me chamar.

- Harry, Sirius está te chamando pra jantar! Não quer agora? Posso dizer a ele.

- Ah, Mione... Oi! – eu falei meio abobado. Ela causava isso em mim às vezes. – por que é tão importante que eu jante agora?

- Ele disse que quer todos à mesa, para apresentar uma pessoa especial! Eu começo a pensar que Lupin estava certo em suas insinuações sobre uma pretendente!

- Iria ser muito bom! – eu falei animado por Sirius, mas infeliz, por meu caso com Hermione estar pior do que quando éramos amigos... Não que não fôssemos, mas tinha esfriado, com certeza.

- Sim, iria. – ela olhou pro chão ao seu lado. – vamos?

- Aham. – eu disse me levantando e limpando minha calça que poderia, e provavelmente estava suja de grama.

Andamos até a sala de jantar e a mesa estava servida, é claro que com magia, tudo ficava mais fácil.

Eu e Mione estávamos engatados numa conversa sobre qual livro da série Diários do Vampiro era melhor, no mundo bruxo era comum existirem best-selers de criaturas mágicas, até mesmo de bruxos, e Luna tinha nos indicado a série e eu gostava de ler, principalmente por conter fatos sobre Vampiros bem curiosos. Fora o fato de ser quase obrigado por Gina, Hermione e Luna a ler isso, e até que ficava bom com o passar das páginas!

Enfim, discutíamos amistosamente sobre os livros até Sirius entrar na sala de jantar e pigarrear.

- Boa Noite para os dois... – ele falou um pouco sem graça eu diria pelo tom de voz, eu e Mione que não tínhamos olhado pra ele viramo-nos pra ele do outro lado da sala e além de encará-lo também existia um bela ruiva ao seu lado. Tinha olhos tão verdes como os meus e cabelos ruivo escuros. Possuía uma estatura comparada com a de Sirius e me pareceu ser amistosa e de personalidade forte.

- Essa é Jane Honeycutt! Minha namorada, assim posso dizer. – Sirius disse sorriso ele a tinha ao seu lado, envolvendo sua cintura num "meio-abraço".

- É um prazer senhorita! – Hermione a cumprimentou com um sorriso lindo.

- Igualmente... Você deve ser a Srta. Granger? – ela inquiriu tendo uma certeza.

- Eu mesma! Harry... – ela disse me cutucando de leve na costela.

- Prazer Srta. Honeycutt. – eu falei apertando a mão dela, amigavelmente.

- Por favor, vocês dois, me chamem de Jane! – ela falou sorridente, na verdade isso era algo que ela fazia sempre, pelo menos desde que chegou aqui.

- Então! Vamos jantar? – inquiriu Sirius quebrando o silêncio que se instalou depois do meu cumprimento.

- Claro. – eu disse me sentando e vendo Mione fazer o mesmo.

O jantar passou rápido e certamente foi um dos mais divertidos, Sirius e ela se completavam, era notável isso, por que além das caras apaixonadas os dois se entendiam e se respeitavam, era tão... Bonito, eu gostaria de algo assim pra mim.

...

**Hermione pov **

Foi mesmo muito fantástico o jantar, tranquilo e extrovertido, eu diria.

Depois da sobremesa, ficamos conversando mais na sala e descobri que ela era Médica, tanto no mundo dos trouxas como no bruxo o que me deixou mais animada ainda sobre a conversa.

Mas, depois eu disse a Harry que fosse comigo ao corujal, mandar cartas ao Ron, que deveria estar louco.

- Mas, Mione, O Ron está em Paris com a família, visitando Gui e eu acho que... – eu olhei pra ele como quem diz, só vamos sair daqui ok?

- Mas ir pro corujal, pode ser bom, afinal... – eu o olhei confusa, aquilo estava tomando o caminho errado. – esqueça! Vamos. – ele falou e fomos pra lá, deixando os outros dois na sala. – Boa Noite! – Harry gritou e depois olhou pra mim risonho.

Fomos mesmo pro corujal, não queríamos presenciar uma sessão de beijos Sirius+Jane na sala.

- Foi boa sua ideia de vir pra cá! – Harry falou olhando pra janela e a bela vista que tínhamos de lá.

- Eu sou cheia de boas idéias! E essa é uma das coisas que você adora em mim! – eu falei risonha e meio convencida.

- Seu convencimento me surpreende Mione! – ele falou me dando um beijo na bochecha que eu poderia jurar, teria sido mais pro outro lado se eu não tivesse virado na hora.

- Na verdade surpreendo a todos! – eu falei o abraçando meio de lado.

- Fico feliz que a tensão ente nós tenha passado! Quando isso aconteceu mesmo?

- Não sei Harry, mas que bom que se foi odeio não ter você pra dividir tudo! – eu falei apoiando meu queixo no seu ombro e o abraçando direito.

- Também odeio quando brigamos, mas, é bom, serve pra nos aproximar mais! Desculpe por esses dias, acho que tenho pensado no futuro! No que vou fazer!

- Não importa o que faça você sabe que quero fazer parte dele! – eu falei sorrindo, mas, ainda abraçada a ele.

- E você fará! – ele disse nos separando um pouco, eu senti os olhos dele nos meus e compartilhava disso também.

Podia sentir nossas respirações próximas e ele me pressionando contra seu corpo, para manter a proximidade.

- Oh desculpe! – exclamou a voz de Sirius. Interrompemos o olhar para mirar a porta do corujal e encarar Sirius e Jane a seu lado. – não queria interromper, mas, Jane já vai e queria se despedir...

- A claro! Você não atrapalhou nada Sirius! – eu falei educada.

- É! – Harry balbuciou mal-humorado e dei uma risada leve.

- Tchau! Tenho que ir infelizmente! Hermione mande-me uma coruja, conversaremos sobre Medimagia, qualquer dia desses! – ela falou dando-me um abraço apertado, lembrei da minha mãe, vagamente de quando ela me abraçava antes de ir pra Hogwarts. – Até mais Harry! – ela falou sorridente dando um abraço em Harry e depois saindo do corujal.

- Boa noite Mione! – Harry falou meio chateado e saiu dali rápido, eu diria.

...

Mansão Malfoy.

Um certo loiro de olhos cinzentos, estava fronte à sua escrivaninha tentando pela milésima vez redigir algo digno de um tratado real para sua amada.

- Mas que droga! – balbuciou o garoto amassando mais uma das muitas folhas que usara e jogando em algum lugar do imenso quarto. – será a última vez que vou tentar! Se não sair nada agora... Nunca mais! – ele falava pra si mesmo, decidido quanto à escrita da carta.

_Cara Srta. Weasley (lê-se Ginny). _

_Sinto pelos acontecimentos dos últimos dias, temos estado afastados por nossas infelizes e ridículas famílias, seus pais odiando os meus e vice-versa, mas, mando-lhe esta coruja como prova de que não lhe esqueço um segundo que seja. _

_Sabes que quero mais que qualquer coisa nesse mundo lhe encontrar de novo e saborear cada canto de seus lábios doces e sensíveis. _

_Meu coração bate a cada minuto mais rápido, cogitando possibilidades de lhe encontrar amada minha. _

_E sei como faremos isso escondidos, não sei se sua amiga Granger ajudará nessa empreitada, um tanto perigosa, mas precisas tentar e também com a ajuda do Potter, sei que ele gosta muito de você, e penso que não negará ajudar casal apaixonado como nós dois! _

_Amor meu, a saudade não é boa em meu caso, sinto como se uma parte de mim não estivesse comigo, é como se você fosse minha outra metade entendes? _

_Gina. Preciso vê-la e viver esse amor, mesmo que proibido! _

_E como Romeu e Julieta, viveremos com restrições e proibidos de nos ver, mas NADA nem NINGUÉM, eu juro, me impedirá de lhe amar como eu amo! _

_De lhe amar mais do que a mim mesmo! _

_Com eterno amor e saudades Draco Malfoy. _

**Notas:** Sentiram o romance que os cerca? Espero que sim! Essa carta, eu particularmente não gostei, mas pelo tempo que demorei pra redigi-la deve ter ficado bom!

Se quiserem fotos da "Jane Honeycutt" é só pesquisar no Google "Cassidy Freeman". Ela fez Tess Mercer em Smallville e Sage em TVD. É isso!

Comentários?


	6. Godric's Hollow

**Cap6. Godric's Hollow...**

**Notas: **Mais, um! Quero dizer que torçam pra não chegar ao capítulo 14 por que eu parei nele e nem sei quando vou ter inspiração pra escrever de novo! That's all!

**Hermione pov **

Eu não entendi muito bem o porquê de Harry ter ficado tão chateado com a interrupção de Jane e Sirius!

Na verdade entendi sim, e era por isso que eu estava caminhando vagarosamente no meio da noite até o quarto dele. Não dividíamos mais um! Afinal, tinham vários na casa e eu e Harry tínhamos quartos próprios agora que morávamos ali.

Eu caminhava sorrateiramente até o último quarto do terceiro andar, eu dormia do segundo e Sirius, ele tinha quase uma segunda casa do subterrâneo.

Olhei pra porta à minha frente, pensando em bater, depois revirei os olhos, Hermione Granger... Bater?!

Empurrei a porta vagarosamente, pra minha sorte estava destrancada, o que eu diria, um descuido de Harry, mas ele se preocuparia com o quê? Comigo e Sirius? Bem, eu acho que comigo ele deveria...

Entrei no quarto, pisando com as pontas dos pés, no intuito de não fazer barulho.

Olhei em volta... Não poderia usar o Lumus, seria descoberta, mas afinal, fiz minha análise... Eu queria isso? Queria ser descoberta?

- Deveria usar algo mais apropriado pra andar pela casa a noite Srta. Granger. – falou Harry com sua voz rouca por trás de mim. Como eu não tinha notado que ele não estava na cama? – o que faz aqui Mione? – ele inquiriu colocando a mão no meu cabelo.

- Não conseguia dormir... – disse baixo me afastando dele.

- E por que veio aqui?

- Sabe quando não conseguia dormir em Hogwarts? Ficávamos conversando até o Sol dar sinal no horizonte, geralmente isso acontecia nos dias em que Snape tinha a primeira aula, ficávamos mortos e às vezes até cabulávamos aulas e o Ron nos passava a matéria. Eu sinto falta disso Harry, de compartilhar momentos com você, sabe... – eu falei, depois me sentando na cama de Harry.

- Sinto falta de lá também, afinal se não fosse Hogwarts, eu não teria conhecido você e me apaix... – ele corou o que ia dizer. – você e Ron, são meus melhores amigos e Hogwarts foi o melhor que já me aconteceu!

- Pra mim também! – eu falei sorrindo e o abraçando, ele tinha se sentado ao meu lado.

O abraço durou... Não sei dizer, mas respirávamos calmamente e era bom, acho que ambos relembravam os velhos tempos, pelo menos eu sim.

...

**Harry pov **

O abraço já possuía infindáveis sentimentos e lembranças.

Eu comecei a me separar dela e ela sorriu depois, resolvi começar o que eu havia iniciado no corujal.

Passei meus dedos sob seu rosto macio e alvo e coloquei uma mecha sua atrás da orelha, adorava vê-la fazendo isso e percebi que fazer era tão bom quanto.

Então finalmente me aproximei de seus lábios, mas não os toquei, embora a vontade me tomasse quase por completo naquele momento, esperei, como se pedisse permissão, e ela destruiu a distância entre nós dois, selando nossos lábios docemente, mas ao mesmo tempo necessitando daquilo, daquele toque desesperado.

Ela entreabriu os lábios e permitiu que o beijo se tornasse mais verdadeiro, mais real. Nossas línguas dançavam necessitadas por explorar a boca alheia e eu correspondia à ela, como ela superava minhas expectativas.

Ela afundou seus dedos delicados nos meus fios rebeldes e eu posicionei minhas mãos hábeis em sua cintura. Ela não parava e eu sentia que precisava de ar, então desci meus beijos pro seu pescoço dando leves mordiscadas, que ela respondia com gemidos quase inaudíveis.

Ela apoiou sua cabeça no meu ombro eu continuava a sessão pelo pescoço alvo e fino dela.

Hermione fora ousada subiu no meu colo e entrelaçou suas pernas na minha cintura, o que me deixou muito animado, se é que me entende.

Começou a me beijar os lábios e morde-los, como quem provoca e estava conseguindo. A tirei do meu colo calmamente e a coloquei na cama. Voltei ao seu pescoço.

Eu nunca havia me sentido assim, ativo, vivo, amado, era bom estar naquela troca de carinhos com ela, era inexplicável, na verdade, mas eu não podia corrompê-la assim, isso deveria vir dela e quando estivesse sem nenhum tipo de desequilíbrio emocional. Embora eu ache que não, eu não queria ariscar ser culpado depois.

- Mione... Eu... – ela não parava de me beijar e eu agradecia a Merlin por isso, mas tinha que ser sério. – só quando estiver pronta meu amor e sei que não está! – eu falava meio sem ar, ela parou de me beijar e sorriu pra mim, como quem agradece.

- Quando eu estiver você será o primeiro, a saber, e a provar... – ela falou em meu ouvido com seu tom sexy, que me surpreendi em conhecer.

- Vou esperar ansiosamente... – eu disse com meu tom sedutor ao pé do ouvido, sai de cima dela e me deitei ao seu lado, mas mantendo meu braço envolta dela. – como fomos bobos em não assumir isso antes! – eu falei dando um dos meus sorrisos.

- Sim fomos, mas o importante é que descobrimos a tempo! – ela disse com seu tom racional, que eu passei a amar com o passar dos anos.

- Sim, isso é o mais importante! – eu falei feliz, olhando pra cima e desviando meu olhar até ela de novo. Ouvi-a bocejar e a vi esfregar os olhos em sinal de sono.

- Parece que meu sono voltou... – ela falou sorrindo depois.

- Dormir me parece bom agora. – eu disse.

- Sim parece... – e se calou.

- Boa noite Mi! – eu falei a aconchegando em meu peito e a vendo fechar as pálpebras.

...

**Hermione pov **

Os primeiros dias do ano passaram rasteiros e alegres.

Harry havia me pedido em namoro, e é claro eu aceitei, Ron pirou com nosso relacionamento, ficou imensamente feliz, mas depois teve uma crise existencial dizendo que estávamos o abandonando e que ele entraria em depressão.

O prometemos que quando nos casássemos ele iria ser o padrinho e ai ficou tudo bem.

Sim casar! Do jeito que Harry está elétrico, não irá demorar muito pra isso acontecer, talvez esteja esperando um pouco de idade, já que ainda temos dezoito e ambos achamos muito cedo para um casamento, no momento queremos só curtir o momento.

Estávamos na sala vendo um filme qualquer quando Sirius entrou em casa com Jane e vieram até nós.

- Bom dia gente! – cumprimentou Jane do seu jeito alegre e sorridente.

- Bom dia! – eu e Harry respondemos em uníssono.

- O casal parece bem esta manhã! Alguma novidade? – inquiriu Sirius sentando-se com Jane do outro sofá, ao lado do nosso.

- Eu tenho uma surpresa muito boa! – exclamou Harry muito feliz, na verdade eu não o via assim há algum tempo, era o tipo de felicidade ao ganhar algo material muito bom. Como a taça das casas de Hogwarts.

- E o que é querido? – inquiri curiosa.

- Godric's Hollow! – ele exclamou novamente muito alegre.

- O que tem lá? – inquiriu o padrinho curioso, e eu me ajeitei no sofá pra olhá-lo melhor, já que estava sentado ao meu lado.

- Eu vou me mudar pra lá! – ele falou sorrindo de orelha a orelha e olhou pra mim. – nós vamos nos mudar pra lá! – ele falou me encarando imensamente feliz, eu via nos olhos dele, além do sorriso.

- Harry! Isso é ótimo! Mesmo... – eu falei, pronta pra começar meu argumento mestre.

- Mas... – ele iniciou o que eu iria dizer.

- Aquele lugar... É onde você nasceu! Trás lembranças não tão boas do seu passado! Essas coisas, Londres não seria melhor? – eu dizia com olhos grudados nos dele, que começavam a mudar de alegres e radiantes para opacos, como se eu não tivesse gostado.

- Mia... – ele nunca havia me chamado assim antes, espero que não seja um apelidinho pra quando estiver chateado. – eu quero viver lá! Eu demorei pra resolver isso! E até terminei a reforma há algum tempo, na verdade duas semanas, o tempo exato que estamos juntos como casal, nada melhor do que morarmos lá juntos, como amigos, casal, companheiros! – ele falava e eu percebi que o argumento dele fora bem melhor que o meu.

- Isso está me cheirando casamento hein! – especulou Sirius sorridente. Eu vi um sorriso nos lábios de Harry e minha preocupação só aumentou. Não que eu não o amasse para tal, mas eu me achava nova, inexperiente nisso de vida a dois. E eu queria fazer outras coisas antes de me casar, esperava do fundo do coração que Harry me entendesse.

- Eu preciso pensar Harry... – eu falei me levantando e aparatando pra onde eu achava seguro... Emocionalmente falando, claro.

**Notas: **Amiguinhos leitores indecisão não é legal, então quando Harry Potter chamar vcs pra morarem com ele... ACEITEM SUAS POTTERHEADS!

É isso pessoas!


	7. Cap7 Noivado parte um

**Cap7. Noivado parte um. **

**Notas: **Antes que vocês comecem a pirar me bajular e se rasgar dançando Gangnam Style (?) na janela de casa (?) esse noivado NÃO é da Mione e do Harry!

Agora que estraguei a vida de vocês podem ler! ^~

**Hermione pov **

O tempo passa, as pessoas mudam...

Isso era um fato na minha vida há meses, sim meses.

Depois da pequena confusão com Harry, a respeito de Godric's, ele insistiu que eu esquecesse tudo, e que continuássemos na casa de Sirius.

Porém, depois desse acontecido, mais brigas vieram, como assuntos como: "Mione, você devia usar roupas menos coladas" ou então, "Mione você devia usar o anel que eu te dei".

Defendendo-me agora: Minhas roupas não são coladas, eu usei uma vez um vestido mais ousado, mas foi para agradá-lo e sobre o anel, eu trabalho quase o tempo todo quando não é em algum hospital, é em missão de ajudar bruxos feridos em povoados distantes, onde não há presença de médicos. Não quero correr o risco de perder o presente tão significativo para Harry e pra mim!

Eu sempre dizia isso, mas eu percebi que Harry é uma criança! Não tem noção de nada além das coisas que lhe interessam.

Os motivos pelos quais nos últimos meses eu estou solteira é que em 21 de Janeiro deste ano eu terminei com Harry Potter.

O quê disse a ele?

"Harry você é infantil, eu estava enganada sobre amar você e quero terminar tudo, mas espero que sejamos amigos pelo menos!". Eu falei enquanto estávamos num restaurante trouxa almoçando.

Ele simplesmente deixou o dinheiro da conta e saiu dali, sem dizer nada, sem contestar, procurar entender ou outra coisa que fosse.

Desde então, eu tenho focado na minha carreira promissora de Medimágica, enquanto soube por Rony que ele terminou os testes para Auror passando rápido pelas fases e se tornando um do grupo de elite, contra comensais.

Eu estava na minha sala, na verdade na sala que dividia com Jane, noiva de Sirius, enquanto minha sala verdadeira ficava pronta, digo, decorada ao meu gosto.

Observava as ruas movimentadas de Londres... Era bom trabalhar para encher a cabeça com alguma cosa que não fosse pensar, nas feridas que eu tinha causado em Harry...

No momento eu morava com Gina num apartamento em Londres, ela também estava se dedicando a Medimagia e trabalhava no mesmo prédio que eu e Jane, nada melhor que morarmos juntas, a mãe dela confiava em mim pra cuidar dela e éramos amigas, juntamos o útil ao agradável!

E mesmo Molly confiando em mim, eu me sentia mal, às vezes Draco ia lá e eu deixava os dois, mas eu sabia que se amavam e que não fariam nada errado... Acho.

Fui interrompida dos meus pensamentos por Jane entrando na sala que era sua.

- Como está hoje Mione? – ela inquiriu se referindo ao meu incidente da manhã. Eu havia torcido o pé e não tinha ficado nada bom, mas não era nada que não podia curar, porém, como no nosso prédio trabalhavam trouxas, e alguns até viram meu tombo, eu não podia melhorar do nada.

Então curei minha torção, mas vou ter de usar uma tala no pé esquerdo durante duas semanas, para enganas os espectadores trouxas do meu tombo.

- Bem, fora o fato de isso incomodar! – eu falei encarando a bota de forma repulsiva. Ela deu uma risada.

- Dê graças a Merlin por estarmos na primavera e numa época fria dela, senão você iria sofrer, por que isso esquenta! – apenas bufei e me derramei na confortável cadeira que me sustentava.

- Como anda a Ginny no estágio? – indaguei interessada.

- Sua amiga tem muito talento! – Jane disse, mas senti nos olhos dela que tinha um, porém.

- Mas...

- Ela pensa muito no namorado e isso a desconcentra! – Jane falou insegura.

- Falarei com ela em casa hoje à noite! – eu falei sorrindo a ela.

- Hoje não vai dar! – ela falou, com um sorriso brotando dos seus lábios.

- Não?!

- Hoje é meu noivado lembra? Sexta, 2 de Abril, meu noivado com Sirius?! Não acredito que a madrinha se esqueceu? – ela falava de pé fingindo indignação.

- Desculpe Jane! – eu pedi levando uma das mãos à testa, como eu, madrinha dela, poderia ter esquecido?!

- Tudo bem querida! – ela falou sentando-se novamente.

- Desculpe mesmo... MEU MERLIN!

- O que foi Mione? – ela inquiriu preocupada pelo meu escândalo.

- Não tenho uma roupa! MERLIN! – eu exclamava atônita! Como eu tinha me esquecido do noivado, naturalmente esqueci-me da roupa.

- Ah é isso?! Eu aluguei pra você é claro! – Jane falou e me esparramei na cadeira novamente, muito mais aliviada. – mas, terá que ir com essa bota! Afinal, vão ter trouxas que te viram cair!

- Mas que droga! – praquejei.

- Pois é... Mas, vai estar linda, fora que o vestido que escolhi, vai esconder, ele é preto e combina perfeitamente com você!

- Obrigada Jane! – falei sorridente.

As horas passaram voando, e o consultório fechou cedo, afinal a dona ficaria noiva naquela noite.

Fui pra casa e Gina não estava lá, novidade, provavelmente tinha ido se arrumar em casa, como Fleur estava lá, queria ouvir o sobrinho, ainda feto, e pegar umas dicas de make com a cunhada.

A roupa estava sob minha cama e era um dos vestidos mais lindos que eu já tinha vestido na vida.

Isso me fez lembrar levianamente do baile tribruxo no quarto ano de Hogwarts e de como eu queria que o quarto campeão me chamasse...

Eram águas passadas Hermione, eu dizia a mim mesma naquela noite de Abril.

Tirei aquela tala ridícula, ter de usá-la nessa noite seria a fiança dos meus pecados! Com certeza!

Despi-me e entrei na grande banheira, nunca tomara um banho tão bom, pelo menos não até hoje.

Sai do banheiro, envolta no meu felpudo roupão com marfim e me sentei na cama, comecei a trabalhar minha teoria de não me chatear na noite mais importante de Jane e de Sirius.

Estaria Harry presente? Mencionei que seria madrinha com ele?

Eles não se importaram muito com nosso término, eu era a melhor amiga de Jane e ela me queria, sem desculpas, como sua madrinha, e Harry... Nem preciso dizer o que ele representa pra Sirius não é?

Suspirei pesadamente e levantei-me da cama e fui ao meu armário escolher perfume e acessórios.

Estava eu a caminho da festa de noivado mais comentada na Ordem, que embora um pouco sem serviço, ainda existia.

Fui de táxi, não podia chegar dirigindo com aquela tala horrível no pé e a pior parte seria fingir e ter que mancar. AH quilo seria muito longo.

Sai do carro e TODOS que estavam perto da estrada do grande salão alugado para tal evento, me encaravam. Não achava que estivesse tão bem a ponto de ser admirada, eu talvez estivesse feia, ridícula! Oh Merlin!

Na verdade meu visual era básico.

Eu trajava um vestido preto que tinha uma curta calda, era de um tecido sedoso e era de um preto quase que cromado. Este possuía costas nuas e frente única, portanto. Nós pés, eu tinha uma sapatilha, lembrando que no outro eu estava com a tala, disfarçada pelo vestido. Usava poucas jóias, não queria chamar atenção pro meu decote então usava só uma fina corrente dourada e brincos médios, fios de ouro eu diria, uma maquiagem com a proposta de olhos marcados e boca nude. E no dedo um anel que o próprio Harry tinha me dado há algum tempo, pra ser precisa, era um anel que eu, Ron e ele tínhamos, era como se simbolizasse nossa amizade. Porém, não penso que o verei usando... Se é que o verei.

Fui tirada dos meus devaneios por braços masculinos ao meu redor.

- Se não é a madrinha. – disse Snape sorrindo pra mim, da mesma forma que sorriu na noite de ano novo.

- Parece que estou horrível! – eu disse um pouco sem graça, andávamos pra dentro do salão, com suas mãos ainda na minha cintura de uma forma protetora.

- O quê?! Você é a mais bela desse lugar, sem dúvidas, você não faz força pra isso, e é o que lhe torna bela Srta. Granger. – ele me falou num tom baixo e perigoso. O que estava acontecendo ali, não era muito saudável, eu diria. – o que aconteceu com seu pé?

- Torci, mas está curado, só que existem trouxas nessa festa que me viram cair e seria muito estranho se meu pé tivesse bom de uma hora pra outra! – eu disse sorrindo e relaxando levemente naqueles braços gentis.

- Entendo... – ele falou, estávamos caminhando pra uma mesa, afinal, mancar cansa!

- Minha madrinha adorável! – Sirius exclamou vindo na nossa direção. – Severus! Chegaram agora? – inquiriu o noivo.

- Sim. – Snape falou voltando a sua expressão conhecida.

- Pois é... Estava indo pra mesa, mas tenho compromissos né? – inquiri e ele assentiu.

- Fotos e mais fotos! A noiva precisa de você agora, segundo ela! – ele falou sorridente. – não pense que irá escapar Severus! – falou Sirius dando uma risada.

- Puxa que bom... – falou Snape, mas seu tom não enganava a ninguém, não gostava de tirar fotos.

- Veja quem vem lá Hermione! – exclamou Sirius aumentando seu sorriso.

Eu olhei na direção que ele apontava e olhava e me surpreendi com um Harry Potter sorridente e mais velho, visivelmente... E talvez internamente.

- Boa noite padrinho, ou devo dizer noivo?! – ele indagou alegre abraçando o padrinho.

- Que saudades filho! – falou Sirius retribuindo o abraço.

- Boa noite ao casal! – ele falou direcionando uma ironia sobre-humana em mim, mas claro só eu percebi.

- Não somos um casal Potter. – disse Severus desgostoso e soltou minha cintura, quase me desequilibrei, mas consegui ficar de pé.

- Que seja! – ele cuspiu as palavras.

Nesse momento a noiva veio em nossa direção.

- Boa noite a todos! – ela cumprimentou todos e em especial seu noivo com um selinho. – preciso dos meus padrinhos lindos, com sorrisos nos lindos rostos para uma sessão de fotos! – ela falou alegremente.

Eu assenti sorridente e Harry sorria também, mas não pra mim, claro.

Fomos até um grande painel, na verdade uma janela que dava visão a um lindo lago do lado de fora. Ficamos ali, Harry, eu, e os noivos nessa ordem, enquanto o fotógrafo batia as fotos.

- Sorria Mia. – Harry me disse seco e sarcástico ao pé do meu ouvido. – a noite só está começando...

Sim, e aquele era o começo de uma longa noite...

**Notas: **That's all peoples! ^~


	8. Noivado parte dois

**Cap8. Noivado parte dois. **

**Notas: **Bem mais um no mesmo dia! AMO! Com carinho gente! ^~

**Harry pov **

Mais algumas fotos tiradas e os padrinhos foram liberados, eu tinha aprendido a ser falso nesse tempo distante, meu sorriso era convincente ao ponto de dizerem que nunca tinham me visto mais feliz.

Eu sai de perto daquele grupinho feliz, precisava beber, certo eu não fazia isso antes, mas antes eu era um Harry Potter bobinho, e cheio de inseguranças! E pensar que eu fui patético de um dia pensar em ficar com a Hermione, aquela falsa e hipócrita, nossa amizade tinha ido embora e levado com ela qualquer tipo de reconciliação.

Fui até o bar num extremo do salão, que estava muito belo, eu diria, mas não me agradou nem um pouco a pessoa que estava lá. Sverus Snape. Homem nojento, eu nunca gostara dele, e não seria por que a Ordem tinha o perdoado e virado amiguinha dele, que eu iria morrer de amores por aquele Sonserino.

Sentei-me perto dele, já que estava tudo lotado.

- Boa noite Potter. – ele balbuciou olhando pro seu copo.

- Boa noite Snape. – eu falei seco. – achei que estaria com seu novo affair! Sua ex-aluna.

- Ciúmes? – ele inquiriu com um sorriso de canto. Repugnante.

- Eu?! Ciúmes daquela lá? – inquiri com minha melhor cara de deboche. – ficou louco? Tomou alguma poção que o deixou maluco?

- Você ainda gosta dela! Engana muito bem, e alguns podem até cair no seu joguinho, mas eu sou muito esperto pra isso Potter. – ele falou se vangloriando.

- Ah vá a merda! – eu falei bebendo uma dose do Wisky a minha frente.

- Olha lá como fala comigo Potter! Eu posso contar seu segredo!

- Não sei que segredo! – eu falei me levantando do banco. – vou procurar companhia mais agradável... – eu falei desdenhoso saindo dali, mas não sem antes ver um sorrisinho presunçoso se abrir no rosto dele.

Caminhei até a mesa onde os noivos estavam, depois de cumprimentar muita gente, conclui que estavam descansando e comendo. À mesa estavam também Ron, sua namorada... Como era mesmo o nome dela? Ah não importa. Estavam algus trouxas que eu não conhecia e Hermione...

Só agora tivera chance de reparar nela, estava linda naquele vestido preto, poucas jóias, como sempre, olhos marcados, por incrível que pareça do jeito que eu gostava.

Dormiria com ela sem ressentimentos!

Sim, dormiria, depois que ela terminou tudo, segundo ela: "Diferenças irreconciliáveis", eu tinha me tornado mulherengo, facilmente, afinal, que mulher não queria Harry Potter pra ela? Pois é! No começo eu achava que seria sozinho, por que amava Hermione e seria difícil esquece-la, isso, até uma loira muito linda me dar bola e se jogar pra cima de mim, a partir daí, nenhuma mulher ia pra uma festa e não era carimbada por Harry James Potter.

Ah e também virei festeiro, ser Auror me rendia uma boa grana e por ser do grupo de elite, até umas folgas, estas eu aproveitava na farra, no começo afogando minhas mágoas, mas depois, era pra me divertir.

Sentei-me a mesa com os outros convidados.

- Margaret, quero que conheça meu sobrinho Harry Potter! – exclamou alegre meu padrinho.

- Prazer Harry. – ela disse sorrindo maliciosa pra mim, e acho que uma certa morena, que estava mais pra loira, percebeu pois pigarreou.

- Onde está seu namorado Margaret? – ela inquiriu, eu sabia que ela estava com ciúmes. Dei um risinho de lado.

- Terminamos há alguns dias, na verdade ele era muito infantil! – ela falou ainda com os olhos em mim, ela era uma morena bem bonita, tinha olhos azuis, daria pra hoje.

- Se está procurando a companhia de um cara maduro, estão vá a outro lugar, por que Harry adquiriu essa cara madura, mas é uma criançinha por dentro! – ela falou emburrada e eu dei um sorrisinho de canto, vendo ela se levantar da mesa e sair mancando dali. O que me fez perceber algumas mudanças. Parece que nesses meses Hermione tinha ganhado um corpo de mulher, perdeu aquela pose insegura de adolescente e ganhou um traseiro mais atrativo eu diria, pensava eu vendo ela se afastar.

E também tinha clareado os cabelos, talvez, fosse algum feitiço, ou encantamento, usado pela mesma, ou tivessem ficado assim.

Ele não sabia responder, mas tinha uma certeza, ela havia ficado muito bonita.

Ele maneou a cabeça e tirou aqueles pensamentos dali e voltou a prestar atenção em sua presa... Margaret.

...

**Hermione pov **

Sai daquela mesa, as únicas pessoas que prestavam lá eram Sirius e Jane, o resto era incrivelmente ridículo e mau caráter.

Caminhei, ou melhor, manquei, até a área externa do lugar, era muito lindo.

Continuava vagarosamente até que encontrei um banco, me sentei nele e respirei fundo. Era bom ficar sozinha de vez em quando...

E continuaria assim se não fossem vários gritinhos agudos vindo até mim.

- Mioneeeeeeeeeee! – gritava Ron bem alterado ao lado da namorada escandalosa. Elize, ah, como eu a odiava.

- Oi Ron. – falei meio impaciente levantando-se pra sair dali, os dois estavam bêbados. – tchau pra vocês! – falei saindo dali o mais rápido que podia e indo pra outro lado, onde não tive paz, tinham uns casais se agarrando e um outro bem bonito eles tinham cabelos loiros e a moça cabelos ruiv... – GINA! – eu gritei assustando os dois e os fazendo se separar.

- AI MIONE QUE SUSTO! – ela gritou de volta, com as mãos no peito.

- Já imaginou se fosse sua mãe! Ou pior seu irmão, que a propósito ta andando por aqui com a namorada nojenta dele! – eu falei pra ela.

- Valeu Hermione, vamos tomar cuidado! – Draco se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

- Ok! – eles estavam se afastando aos beijos. – juízo hein! – eu ria.

- Esses adolescentes! Isso é bem estilo Draco! – falou uma voz conhecida atrás de mim, quando virei quase enfartei, era Snape, mas, como ele sabia que eu estava lá?

- Podemos conversar? – inquiriu-me e me guiou até um banco. Me sentei e ele de pé iniciou. – meu interesse em você é extremamente profissional, você é esperta deve ter achado que eu estaria querendo algo a mais, pois bem, não estou, quero que trabalhe comigo, num projeto com poções, que como você sabe, estão diretamente ligadas com Medimagia! Eu conversei com Jane e ela me indicou você!

- Bem, na verdade eu achei estranho mesmo! Mas, já que é profissional que mal há nisso? Aceito! – eu falei sorridente e ele me sorriu.

Ficamos mais algum tempo ali em silêncio, até que voltamos pra dentro de novo.

Arrependi-me do feito, poderia ter ficado lá fora, na mesa, não estavam mais os noivos e só Harry flertando com aquela oferecida da Margaret, chamei então, Seveus pra se sentar conosco, não queria segurar vela, ainda mais do meu ex.

- Bem já podemos ir não é Marg? – inquiriu Harry sedutoramente para Margaret, como se estivesse me provocando! Eu iria azará-lo!

- Claro! – a oferecida respondeu, se levantaram e nem tiveram a decência de se despedir.

Fiquei mais algum tempo, mas o sono me dominava. Despedi-me de Seveus, que insistiu em aparatar comigo, mas recusei e pedi que aproveitasse a festa por mim, ele somente assentiu e me acompanhou até o lado de fora numa parte escura, foi quando eu aparatei.

**Notas:** Talvez não seja o que vcs esperaram maaaaaaas foi do fundo do s2 da mesma forma!


	9. A sombra da suspeita

**Cap9. A sombra da suspeita**

**Notas:**Esse capítulo não vai pra ninguém em especial! Mas, se você quiser fazer de conta que vai pra vc, fique a vontade!

Bem o nome do capítulo tem só um pouco a ver com o enredo! Na verdade eu coloquei esse nome nele por que lembrei de um livro que li que tinha esse nome e eu o li de novo!

É muito legal leia ele!

That's all! ^~

**Hermione pov **

_Valeu por ter furado comigo Ronald! _Eu pensava muito desgostosa enquanto trambolhava os dedos na mesa do restaurante que tinha marcado com ele.

Aquele palerma, meu amigo, mas, um palerma, marcou comigo de almoçar e eu aposto que ficou se atracando com aquela namorada que eu não gosto nem um pouco!

Bufei mais uma vez naquele dia, eu comecei a notar que estava bufando muito, tinha que parar com isso antes que virasse uma mania.

Estava eu, não mais tranquila na mesa. _Ah que se dane o Weasley! Almoçarei sozinha! _Suspirei pesadamente e chamei o garçom, escolhi uma massa qualquer, não estava com cabeça pra outra coisa.

Comecei a mexer no celular, na busca incessante de me ocupar com algo, enquanto esperava meu pedido. Ouvi alguém pigarrear e olhei pra frente.

- Você é Hermione Granger? – inquiriu um belo rapaz de cabelo castanho claro, num tom próximo ao meu e olhos tão verdes, parecidos com...

- Sei quem sou! Mas quem é você? – inquiri, não estava com saco para flertes trouxas... Ah como eram irritantes!

- Nicholas Thompson! – ele disse e estendeu a mão pra mim, aceitei e logo soltei, dando um sorrisinho de canto.

- Certo! E o que você quer?

- Sei que tipo de pessoa você é! Afinal somos dois! E únicos nesse estabelecimento.

- Ok... Do que está falando? – inquiri confusa, sabia o do que ele falava, mas e se fosse um trouxa blefando? Tinha que estar precavida.

- Ora Hermione! Você é conhecida por ser a melhor aluna que toda Hogwarts, em seus séculos já teve! Não se faça de boba! – ele falou recostando-se na cadeira tranquilamente.

- O que quer? – inquiri, perdendo a pouca paciência que me restava.

- Falar de negócios... – ele iniciou e olhou pra porta. Nesse momento vi Harry Potter entrar no restaurante acompanhado da vadia da Margaret, ele ainda estava com ela? Milagre!

- Somos três agora! Você o estava esperando? – inquiriu Nicholas.

- Não eu esperava outro bruxo! Mas, me diga o que exatamente está querendo?

- Falamo-nos depois, fique com meu cartão. – ele disse me entregando um pedaço de pergaminho.

- Mas não tem... – quando ia continuar, ele já não estava mais ali. Sujeitinho insolente! Bufei e logo o garçom chegou.

...

**Harry pov **

Como era bom estar de férias do grupo Auror!

E nada melhor do que almoçar fora no Sábado!

Eu tinha dormido com aquela entojada da Margaret, muito boa de cama, mas sua voz me irritava! Francamente!

Não consegui escapar dela! E talvez fosse precisar mais tarde! Por isso a convidei pra almoçar comigo, fomos até um restaurante perto do apartamento dela.

Entrei e olhei em volta me surpreendendo ao encontrar Hermione numa mesa flertando com outro cara.

Como eu sabia que estavam flertando?

Hermione era uma bela moça, nenhum cara chegava perto dela sem algum motivo sórdido na mente!

Revirei os olhos e fui na direção de uma mesa próxima.

Deixei Margaret escolher, afinal não conhecia o melhor prato da casa.

Alguns minutos se passaram e ouvi uma voz conhecida dizer algo como: Que merda me atrasei! Desculpe!

Logo virei pra trás e percebi que era Rony sentando-se à frente de Hermione.

- Tudo bem Ron! – ouvi Hermione dizer e pelo tom que usava, estava estressada, talvez alguma piadinha que aquele palerma jogou pra cima dela.

Mas, por que me importava com aquilo? Era um problema dela e eu não tinha nada a ver com aquilo! Não tinha nada a ver com ela...

...

**Hermione pov **

O almoço passou lentamente ainda mais depois que Ron viu Harry e insistiu para que ele e Margaret se sentassem na nossa mesa. Ah às vezes o Ronald é muito burro e não entende que eu odeio tanto o Harry quanto eu odeio a Margaret!

Mas, pelo menos meu celular tocou e eu tive que sair dali bem depressa, nem tanto, ainda estava com aquela droga de tala.

Tinha que ir ao consultório urgentemente, segundo Jane.

- O que está acontecendo? – inquiri chegando na sala dela.

- Bem, hoje você vai para uma espécie de intercâmbio! Vai ficar três meses lá! Vai voltar um pouco antes do meu casamento!

- E eu decidi isso quando mesmo? – inquiri, ela não tinha tomado uma decisão assim sozinha né? Ou tinha?

- Bem, ou isso, ou você sai do consultório! Acredite você é a melhor que tenho e se posso mandar uma pupila pra lá, será você!

- Fico lisonjeada, mas...

- Sem, mas Hermione! Ou sim ou sim! – ela não me deixou escolha, amava muito o que estava fazendo!

- Se é assim estou indo! – eu disse saindo da sala.

- Ótima escolha Hermione, tenho certeza que não vai se arrepender! – ela falou e eu sai da sala.

- Assim espero. – e suspirei.

Algumas horas depois voltei pra casa, não sabia pra onde iria, ela ao me explicou, então arrumei minha mala com todo tipo de roupa e a enfeiticei pra que ficasse parecendo uma simples bolsa de mão.

Jane também disse que eu partiria ao amanhecer, era pra eu encontrá-la no salão onde tivera sido seu noivado, na parte externa, perto do lago. Como era um compromisso bruxo, pude ir sem aquela tala patética.

- Boa Noite Mione! – exclamou Lupin me abraçando seguido por Tonks.

- Olá... Mas, o quê...

- Jane devia ter contado TUDO a ela! – falou Sirius abraçado à noiva.

- Tudo o que? – inquiri mais confusa que antes. – ei! Isso não é alguma missão da Ordem é? Por que eu disse que nao queria mais fazer parte dela, há alguns meses atrás! Eu lembro, eu disse isso ao Lupin e... – encarei Lupin que me olhou sorrindo.

- Posso ter esquecido!

- Ah, bem, mas já sabem que não quero boa noite! – eu falei dando meia volta.

- Sempre fugindo não é Granger!? – inquiriu uma voz que eu conhecia muito bem e que um dia cheguei a amar.

- Se ele for eu não vou! – eu disse cruzando os braços e emburrando a cara.

- Parem vocês dois nada de problemas pessoais aqui na Ordem! A missão de vocês é muito simples e vão cumpri-la com Severo! – falou Sirius, mudando sua expressão para pura serenidade.

- E do que se trata essa missão? – indaguei curiosa.

- Bem, vocês só precisam saber que vão viajar alguns bruxos das trevas, usar o Harry como Auror e isca e Hermione como Médica e Severus como vigia dos dois! E pra ajudar você Hermione, com poções! – esclareceu Lupin sério.

- Entendo. – disse Harry descruzando os braços.

- Vocês só precisam aparatar para a casa do Severus e...

- Não sabemos onde é! – disse Harry.

- Mas, eu sei! – eu falei olhando feio pra ele.

- Claro que sabe... – ele balbuciou implicante.

- Insolente! – exclamei insatisfeita.

- Chega e vão! – falou Lupin perdendo um pouco sua paciência.

Bufei e estendi a mão pra Harry, assim que ele a tocou além do pequeno choque que senti passar pelo meu corpo, eu aparatei.

**Notas: **Falei que ia postar só dois, maaaaaas sabe eu quero postar e não ler hoje então não reclamem! MUAHAHAHAHA


	10. A Casa de Severo

**Cap10. Casa do Severo, sua namorada e sua sobrinha insolente! **

**Notas: **Bem eu acho que hoje vou colocar um pouco de comédia *mais* nessa minha vida feliz! *não foi sarcasmo*

Boa leitura! O_/ Vs \_O

**Harry pov **

Segundos depois estávamos numa espécie de pátio de pedra, a Lua alta no céu dava um ar mais sombrio ainda ao lugar, mas afinal era a casa do Snape!

- Hermione tem certeza que é aqui? – inquiri, encarando finalmente a imensa casa a minha frente.

- E por que não seria?

- Desde quando Snape mora numa mansão? – eu indaguei ainda perplexo, pelo tamanho da casa e do pátio de pedra que existia na frente, onde nos encontrávamos.

- O quê? Você achou que ele morava nas masmorras de Hogwarts? – ela me indagou e eu a olhei com uma cara de: "pensei" – Harry, por favor! – ela disse e dando uma risada descontraída, caminhou até a porta.

Ela tocou a campainha que soou pela casa inteira, pude ouvir e logo a porta se abriu, mostrando um elfo muito conhecido.

- Dobby! – exclamei muito feliz, ultimamente não demonstrava meus sentimentos, mas aquele elfo tinha feito tanto por mim.

- Senhor Harry Potter! – o elfo exclamou vindo na minha direção e me abraçando, retribui é claro. – Srta. Hermione Granger! – o elfo foi até ela que o abraçou alegremente.

- Olá Dobby, como está sendo trabalhar aqui hein? – ela inquiriu enquanto entrávamos na imensa casa.

- Muito bom Srta. Granger! – Dobby falava visivelmente feliz, ele sempre gostara de Hermione e ela dele.

- Por favor, se sentir-se a vontade pode me chamar de Hermione Dobby, somos amigos lembra-se? – ela falou a ele, que abriu um sorriso enorme e assentiu.

Continuamos andando, saímos so hall de entrada e fomos até a sala de estar.

- Senhor Snape, os convidados chegaram! – falou o elfo num tom formal.

- Obrigado elfo, por favor, nos traga um chá, sim? – pediu Snape.

- Claro senhor! – Dobby disse e estalou os dedos, tinha sumido então.

- Boa noite Severus! – exclamou Hermione indo o abraçar, não sei se foi ciúmes ou despeito, mas algo me atingiu ao ver aquele abraço, mesmo sabendo que não significava nada além de amizade.

- Oi Snape. – eu o cumprimentei com um aperto de mãos.

- Olá Harry. – ele disse, e pela primeira vez ouvi meu primeiro nome saindo da boca dele, Hermione com certeza percebeu, deu um sorriso pra ambos e olhou profundamente pra mim.

- Tio, por acaso o senhor viu meu... – dizia uma voz feminina, muito fina entrando na sala, imediatamente nós três encaramos uma garota de cabelos pretos, como os de Severo e olhos azuis quase transparentes. – ah desculpem-me! Não sabia que estava em reunião! – ela pediu sem graça.

- Não tudo bem, não estávamos em reunião querida! – falou Snape de forma _carinhosa. _Não pera! Snape, Carinhosa? Duas palavras que NUNCA devem ser usadas na mesma frase. Eu olhava perplexo pra Hermione que me encarava da mesma forma. – desculpe! Essa é minha sobrinha Lauriel. – Snape dizia indo até o lado da sobrinha.

- Você deve ser Harry Potter! Sua história é uma lenda, li absolutamente TUDO sobre você! – ela falou sorridente.

- Prazer Hermione Granger! – Hermione falou, nenhum pouco satisfeita com aquela garota. Seriam ciúmes? Por fora eu estava sério, mas por dentro ria muito, ao pensar na possibilidade. – melhor amiga do Harry e...

- Só isso! – eu a interrompi, por medo dela dizer que era minha namorada ou minha ex. A garota era bonita e minha fã, talvez, desse uns amassos nela! Sem que o tio soubesse, claro! – não sabia que tinha irmãos Severus.

- Até um tempo atrás eu também não! – ele falou dando um breve sorriso. – bem, ela vai pra Hogwarts nesse ano, ela estudou em outro colégio até vir morar comigo, com certeza será uma Sonserina!

- Ou talvez uma Grifinória. – falou Hermione tranquilamente, recebendo uma encarada mortal de Snape. Ela sorriu divertida. – tudo bem, quem sabe uma Lufa-Lufa? – ela indagou com seu tom brincalhão. Eu ri baixo e foi a minha vez de receber uma encarada Mortal.

- Muito bem, o que você estava a procurar minha querida?

- Meu livro novo de poções do sexto ano! Tentava praticar a poção do morto vivo!

- O Harry sabe tudo sobre essa e seu tio também! Ou devo dizer príncipe mestiço? – Hermione falou recebendo duas encaradas mortais, uma minha e outra do Morcegão. Ela se sentou no sofá de couro preto que havia na sala e deu um sorriso leve.

- Pode pegar um dos meus livros da biblioteca querida! – ele disse e a garota saiu saltitante a sala.

- O Lupin contou como a missão vai funcionar? – Severo inquiriu assim que viu a sobrinha sair de vista.

- Ele mais omitiu, acho que queria deixar tudo pra você. – falou Hermione o encarando.

- Bem, não é difícil, ainda mais pra vocês! Vamos encontrar um grupo de seguidores de você-sabe-quem, não é bem um grupo de seguidores, eles só estão fazendo arruaça por ai! – falou Snape.

- Se é só um grupo fazendo arruaça, por que nos solicitar? – inquiri, achando que aquilo seria perda de tempo, eu estava de férias, só iria trabalhar se fosse EXTREMAMENTE preciso.

- O Ministério, provavelmente não quer causar alarde, mandando um grupo de Aurores, por isso solicitaram a Ordem, meio que inativa, mas sabem que os membros que nela trabalham, podem sair de seus compromissos e investigar todo esse grupo estranho! – falou Hermione categoricamente, usando seu tom sabe-tudo.

- É isso! – Snape exclamou sentando-se em outro sofá, eu ainda continuava de pé.

- Tenho uma pergunta. Por que Ron não vai conosco?

- Sirius sabia que talvez você lutasse pra não ir, então a primeira opção fora o Weasley, mas ele recusou!

- Então por que não posso fazer o mesmo e voltar a minha casa? – inquiri. Que balde de injustiça era aquele?

- Não pode! Como Auror do grupo de elite é seu dever ir em missão quando solicitado! E é um pedido da Ordem, esqueceste que faz parte dela Potter?

- Ron também! – eu exclamei mais puto ainda.

- Não mais Harry... – Hermione balbuciou, sentindo o clima tenso e palpável na sala.

- Como assim não mais, ele não pode sair da Ordem assim, sem mais nem menos!

- Tanto pode que fez! – disse Severus, ele também não facilitava, velho chato!

- Harry, quando você viajou, Ron decidiu que não éramos mais como antes, na verdade percebeu, então ele saiu da ordem, ele não quer combater bruxos das trevas mais! Ele cansou-se, ele quer curtir a nova profissão, você deveria entender, já que é o melhor amigo dele, ou pelo menos era.

- Ainda sou! – bradei, assustando-a um pouco.

- Harry, vamos completar a missão, ir embora, assim você segue sua vida e enfim o trio de ouro se separa! – Hermione disse firme, mas viu seus olhos rasos d'água. Aquilo me doeu, eu não conseguia pronunciar uma frase sem deixá-la abalada ou tristonha.

- Tudo bem! – eu falei me sentando em outro sofá daquela sala.

...

Acordei muito contrariado, sendo cutucado por Hermione.

- Harry você tem que ver o que ta rolando lá na sala de jantar! – ela disse sorridente, encarar aquele sorriso pela manhã, era uma boa forma de despertar, embora eu ainda estivesse com sono. Levantei-me estava sem camisa, então coloquei uma e desci as escadas devagar como Hermione fazia a minha frente.

Chegamos pela greta da porta e escutei barulhos de beijos, colei meus olhos na greta que dava pra sala e encarei uma mulher loira no colo de Snape O BEIJANDO! NA BOCA! Meu queixo caiu e Hermione começou a rir de mim, eu estava perplexo.

- Para de rir, vamos ser descobertos! – eu disse meio risonho por vê-la sorrir.

- Homenum Revelio! – disse Severus e a porta se abriu de supetão, revelando eu e uma Hermione rindo que nem loucos e com cara de tacho depois.

- Oi Snape! Bom dia! – eu falei risonho entrando na sala e vendo a mulher sair do colo dele e sentar-se numa cadeira próxima. Hermione sentou-se ao meu lado, o que me fez abrir um sorriso maior ainda, se é que é possível.

- Bom dia Potter, Granger. – ele falou ainda meio envergonhado, a expressão dele era indecifrável, mas eu sabia que eu estava envergonhado.

- Olha, - ele iniciou nos encarando. – o que vocês viram aqui foi.. – Hermione o interrompeu.

- Olha, Snape, vamos esquecer o que vimos, não é Harry? – ela inquiriu e eu assenti. – além do mais, eu e Harry entendemos você, imagino que muitas vezes Sirius fez o papel que fizemos hoje não é Harry? – ela olhou pra mim e eu senti meu rosto ficar MUITO vermelho, ela se referia a vez que estávamos na sala de jantar e Sirius entrou bem... Numa hora inconveniente! Quis estuporá-lo.

- É. Entendemos. – eu falei e voltei a sorrir descaradamente.

- Bom Dia a todos! – exclamou Lauriel entrando na sala de jantar. Vi quase que imediatamente Hermione lançar um olhar desconfiado pra mim, como quem diz, ela é só uma garotinha!

Mione me conhecia mais que eu mesmo! Parece que ela sabia dos meus planos de "pegar" a sobrinha do Morcegão das Masmorras, o que eu começava a descartar, afinal, as coisas com ela estavam ficando boas novamente. O que é isso Potter?! Seu dever como filho único do falecido garanhão de Hogwarts James Potter, é pegar TODAS que puder!

Bem, ele conheceu minha mãe e tudo passou... AH mas, isso era coisa pra outra hora.

- Hermione, fiquei sabendo que não houve aluna mais brilhante do que você em Hogwarts! Talvez, você pudesse me ajudar com DCAT. – pediu Lauriel, muito educada, dando uma mordiscada numa torrada depois.

- Olha, eu não quero parecer ruim, ou má, mas Harry é melhor que eu, eu cuidava da parte teórica da burlagem de regras escolares! – eu ri alto, como ela falava aqui na frente da sobrinha, provavelmente, exemplar de Snape.

- Bem, se é assim... Mas, sabe eu queria mesmo a _sua _ajuda, com os feitiços. – ela insistiu e Hermione me encarou como quem diz, tem coisa estranha ai.

- Muito bem! Eu ajudo você com os feitiços. – ouvi ela dizer, e pelo tom de voz, meio desconfiada.

Minutos se passaram e eu sai da sala com Mione e Lauriel, fomos até a área externa traseira da casa, perto da piscina para treinarmos.

- O que você quer aprender primeiro? – inquiriu Hermione pacientemente, como de costume.

- Podíamos estuporar? – inquiriu Lauriel, com um sorrisinho de canto, eu estava numa espreguiçadeira a beira da piscina e Snape e sua... Namorada, próximos a mim em outras espreguiçadeiras, ele não disse como era o nome da moça e também não perguntamos.

- Por que não? – indagou Hermione com um sorriso. – você sabe o feitiço?

- Claro! Estupefaça! – a mais nova exclamou e num instante Hermione estava na grama em volta da piscina noutro, dentro dela, quase se afogando, Mione nunca fora boa pra nadar e no desespero não pensou em usar a varinha e muito menos eu, corri e pulei na piscina indo salva-la, enquanto via Snape e sua acompanhante em nossa direção.

- Mione... – eu dizia tentando esquentá-la, o clima era frio e a água não estava muito diferente. – você ficou doida? Perto da piscina? – eu inquiri preocupado a abraçando na tentativa de esquentá-la e ela sorria pra mim, como quem diz: Obrigada.

- Aqui! – ouvi Snape dizer e entregar duas toalhas, que eu coloquei em Hermione. – uma era pra você Potter.

- Não se importe comigo. – eu falei ajudando Hermione e ir pra dentro de casa, subi as escadas com ela nos braços, não queria deixá-la andar, tenho que dizer, foi um grande susto.

- Eu estou bem Harry. – ela falou finalmente quando entramos no quarto que ela dormia. – sério, pode e colocar no chão. – a carreguei mais um pouco até o meio do quarto, a coloquei na cama.

- Você precisa tirar essa roupa molhada. – eu disse, sem perceber o que eu tinha dito.

- Então... – ela apontou pra porta. E eu me virei e cruzei os braços.

- Não saio daqui até ver você nessa cama debaixo de muitos cobertores. – eu disse.

**Notas: **não me matem e nem cobrem o nome dela por que vai ser revelado mais a frente! PROMETO!


	11. Trégua?

**Cap11. Trégua? **

**Notas: **Acho que vou postar uma outra de HP aqui também! Não sei o que vocês acham?

**Hermione pov **

- Harry... Se você não percebeu, você também ta molhado e precisa se secar se não vai pegar um resfriado e eu não to querendo ser a culpada disso! – eu falei cruzando os braços, desfiz e comecei a empurrá-lo pra fora do quarto.

- Mione qual é?! – ele reclamou quando eu fechei a porta.

- Vá logo se trocar Harry, eu to bem, se eu desmaiar eu grito! – eu disse e ri alto da minha piadinha.

- Olha, eu vou voltar e quero te ver debaixo das cobertas! – ele falou e eu ouvi os passos se afastarem.

Tomei um banho quente e me enfiei debaixo das cobertas, não pelo Harry, mas por que eu devia estar ficando resfriada e não era legal piorar.

- Mione... – ouvi Harry sussurrar ao entrar no quarto. – trouxe um chá pra você. – ele falou e só assim eu reparei na bandeja na mão dele, apoiava duas xícaras grandes de chá. – especialidade do Dobby! Ele disse que vai ajudar no caso de você começar a se resfriar.

- Obrigada e agradeça a ele! – eu falei pegando uma das xícaras que ele me ofereceu.

- Que isso, fizemos por amar você. – ele falou tomando um pouco do seu chá.

- Harry... Eu acho que não temos uma relação, uma conversa civilizada há tanto tempo... Eu não queria que tivesse acabado, não mesmo, mas somos amigos e eu acho que não era pra dar certo. – eu falei apoiando a caneca pela metade no criado mudo ao lado da cama.

- Hermione... Eu tenho que discordar de você... Pra nós... Ainda pode dar certo! – ele falou apoiando a caneca no criado e segurando minhas mãos, que esquentaram de uma forma bem estranha.

- Não quero me magoar e muito menos a você... Vamos fazer assim, vamos ser amigos por enquanto e nos dar liberdade de encontrar outras pessoas, nos conhecer mais ainda, amizade verdadeira, sabe Harry? Aquela que sempre tivemos! Assim, fica bom pros dois lados, e...

- Concordo! – ele exclamou fazendo um sorriso brotar no meu rosto. – amigos como antes com as diferenças de agora! Mas, quero que saiba de mim Hermione, eu não vou procurar em outro lugar o que tenho perto de mim. Vou esperar até você se decidir e eu sei, que vai se decidir pelo melhor, mesmo que não seja comigo! Mas, eu te amo de muitas formas diferentes e vou te apoiar em todas elas!

- Obrigada Harry! É valioso vindo de você! – eu disse com olhos rasos d'água e o abracei forte.

...

**Harry pov **

Horas depois de ficar no quarto com ela, Hermione acabou adormecendo. Fiquei foram infindáveis minutos a observando dormir, era tão gracioso, incrível, vê-la ali, ninguém imaginaria que aquela garota frágil podia ter me ajudado com a derrota de Voldemort.

Suspirei ajeitei seus cobertores e sai do quarto sem fazer ruídos.

Desci as escadas normalmente, encarei Lauriel na sala de estar lendo Hogwarts: Uma História. Sorri de orelha a orelha ao lembrar de Hermione no primeiro ano falando que tudo o que sabia de Hogwarts estava naquela revista, pela sobrinha do Snape não conhecer o colégio, imaginei que seria esse o motivo da leitura.

Ela olhou pra trás e me viu deixou a revista de lado e veio até mim.

- Oi Harry... Quero pedir desculpas! Eu sinceramente achei que iria ser fraco o feitiço e... – eu a interrompi.

- Bem, tudo bem a Mione ta lega que importa! Peça desculpas a ela depois que acordar! – eu falei caminhando pra cozinha, queria conversar com o Dobby, mas parei antes e me virei pra ela. – você não tinha cabelo preto?

- Não, meu cabelo está mais claro devido a um feitiço que fiz, mas mesmo assim ele nunca foi preto! – ela falou dando de ombros, sorrindo e saindo dali.

- Ta né! – dei de ombros e fui pra cozinha.

...

- CRUCIO! – gritou a morena de olhos âmbares.

Não foi o bastante o outro bruxo desviou, _mas que droga!_ Pensou a morena desviando de um feitiço.

- Expelliarmus! – exclamou a morena na direção do bruxo de cabelos negros.

Ele também desviara deste.

- Merda! – a garota bradou ao se esconder atrás de uma árvore, aquelas que existiam ali eram... A floresta proibida?! _Oh Merlin, o que estou fazendo em Hogwarts?! _– a garota pensou atônita, mas tinha que correr, sair dali, antes que perdesse a vida.

- Ora _Mione_ não vai sair daí? – inquiriu com voz irônica o outro bruxo. – AVADA KEDAVRA! – ele gritou e tudo ficou escuro...

**Notas: **Eu sei que ficou pequeno, mas olha o susto! KKKKK

Até o próximo gente!

P.S: pra quem quiser saber como a Lauriel é é só colocar no Google assim: Ana Popplewell Vcs vão lembrar dela como a Susana de Nárnia!


	12. Assustada Vamos a Paris!

**Cap12. Assustada. Vamos a Paris! **

**Notas: **Bem gente eu sei que o outro capítulo pode ter ficado confuso, mas, a intenção era essa mesmo, se eu começasse a revelar as coisas não ia ter graça! Então, peço sinceras desculpas!

Ouvindo Glee pra fazer o capítulo! Smooth Criminal e outras. * sei que a música é do Michael, maaaas eu queria ouvir a de Glee okay?*

**Hermione pov **

Acordei quase num salto da cama, eu estava molhada de suor e desnorteada, que sonho horrível! Na verdade um pesadelo.

Estava quente meu quarto e eu tinha dificuldade pra respirar eu não conseguia relacionar as coisas, olhei em volta de mim freneticamente a procura de algo suspeito, que pudesse indicar algo verdadeiro naquele pesadelo.

Eu sentia as lágrimas, que não podia controlar, descendo incessantemente pelo meu rosto e parando da minha regata branca, encharcada pelo suor e lágrimas.

Eu estava parada agora, como se estivesse presa ao chão, como se fizesse parte do ambiente.

Eu não queria ficara ali, eu queria me libertar daquele pesadelo, era como se estivesse num mundo alternativo, onde eu não tivesse saída a não ser esperar por alguém pra me salvar, mas minha cabeça se recusava a descansar a baixar a guarda.

E quando isso acontece você quer gritar e somente gritar e acho que foi o que fiz, pois logo notei a presença desesperada de Harry ao entrar no quarto me procurando, eu estava de pé no canto da parede perto da porta, quando me viu arregalou os olhos em sinal de espanto.

E eu fiz o mesmo, _aqueles olhos... _

Assim que os vi, minha reação, além de sair de perto daquele mostro de olhos verdes foi derramar mais lágrimas, mas aquelas eram de desespero, não queria que ele se aproximasse e era justamente o que ele fazia, quando eu me afastava dele.

- _Mione_ o que há com você? Deixa eu te tocar, te ajudar! – ele pedia se aproximando, enquanto eu me afastava chorosa, naquele momento o Harry não existia.

Ou melhor, existia e estava na minha frente, o bruxo de cabelos negros, olhos verdes, e que me deu "mione" como apelido. Era _ele _o tempo inteiro era Harry Potter que eu vi no meu sonho, foi _ele _quem me matou...

...

**Harry pov **

Eu não compreendia a razão estranha de Hermione fugir quando tentava tocá-la. Mas, eu tinha que ajudá-la com o quer que fosse, eu precisava fazer isso.

Porém, sempre que tentava me aproximar da garota de olhos âmbares chorosos, ela se afastava, e não era por que não queria ajuda, ela não queria a mim como ajuda. Ela queria que _eu_ me afastasse, eu sentia isso, mas me recusava a obedecer.

- Afaste-se Potter! – Snape bradou entrando a passos largos no quarto.

- O que há com ela? – inquiri me afastando lentamente dela, que pude ver, ficou mais aliviada, pouca coisa, mas notei.

- Só saia do quarto, vou conversar com ela Potter. – ele falou se aproximando dela receoso, ela aceitou o toque dele em seu ombro e isso me doeu.

Será que ela me odiaria eternamente, tinha medo de mim? Mas, _por quê? _Tínhamos conversado a poucas horas e ela aceitou minhas desculpas, fora, que não sou motivo pra tanta repulsa e medo! Ou será que pra ela eu era?

Nada fazia sentido ali, eu sai do quarto batendo a porta e descendo as escadas rapidamente quando cheguei ao meio do pátio da mansão, aparatei.

...

**Hermione pov **

Acompanhei com os olhos Harry saindo do meu quarto e na mesma hora me deixei relaxar, suspirei pesadamente e fui de costas pra parede, de encontro ao chão.

No fundo eu sabia que Hary não me faria mal, mas encarar aqueles olhos, aquele par de esmeraldas brilhantes, que estavam opacos como ônix no meu sonho, era muito difícil. Era assustador, deprimente, melancólico, não encontro a palavras certa.

Ouvi Snape chamar-me.

- Hermione! – ele me chamava pelo primeiro nome e me surpreendi com aquilo. Mas, nada mais justo o chamava de Severus, então ele podia me chamar de Hermione sem problemas.

- Severus... – sabia que ele queria uma explicação, mas eu não podia explicar nem a mim mesma, imagine a outra pessoa. – eu não vou conseguir descrever...

- Diga como foi seu pesadelo. – ele pediu e eu arregalei os olhos, nunca mencionei um pesadelo, _mas pensei._

- Eu estava na floresta proibida... – fiz uma pausa, puxei fundo o ar e prossegui. – eu joguei uma das maldições, tentei desarmá-lo, mas... – lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos, mas as expulsei com minhas mãos. – me escondi atrás de uma árvore, ele veio até mim e a última coisa que vi foram seus olhos verdes, estavam sem o brilho costumeiro entende? Opacos, como se estivesse sendo controlado, e depois que tudo ficou escuro, quando o manto negro da morte me acolheu e acordei assustada e preocupada.

- Entendo. E mais algo? – ele inquiriu intrigado com umas das mãos no queixo.

- Severus... E se isso for um sinal, que o mal que vamos enfrentar for tão poderoso quanto Voldemort e não pudermos controlá-lo? Talvez ele use Harry, e elimine cada um da Ordem, talvez o objetivo escuro dele seja esse! – eu falei me levantando e começando a andar de um lado pra outro, começando a colocar minha mente na ativa e tentar esquecer a imagem dos olhos opacos de Harry.

- Pode acontecer! – ele falou recostando-se na parede. – mas, Harry é poderoso, todos vocês são! Temos muitas chances! Além do mais, essa missão serve pra isso, talvez esse sonho signifique que vocês não podem esperar mais, tem que agir antes que eles resolvam dar o primeiro passo! Se é que já não foi dado. – ele falava, via o sinal evidente de preocupação em seu rosto.

- E qual é o primeiro passo dessa missão? – inquiri.

- Prepare suas coisas Hermione! Vamos a Paris! – ele falou com um sorriso brotando em seus lábios e eu tive medo, mais uma vez naquele dia.

**Notas: **Podem me xingar por ter ficado pequeno e por ter uma coisa tão maluca tipo esse sonho!

No próximo vamos saber pra onde o Harry foi e também ahhh não vou contar leiam!


	13. Je t'aime

**Cap13. Je t'aime**

**Notas:**Olha, o título do capítulo está em Francês e significa: Eu te amo.

#Nox

**Harry pov **

Eu vi nos olhos dela que tinha medo, foi difícil pra eu me afastar da Hermione e ainda mais difícil sabendo que tínhamos conversado há poucos minutos e ela age assim do nada.

Eu aparatei para... Na verdade eu tinha pensado em algum lugar que desse pra ver o céu, quando estou nervoso, confuso, eu costumo ir conversar com meu padrinho ou ver o céu em sua imensidão azul e límpida.

Por que escolher essa opção?

Simples, não queria ter de explicar tudo a Sirius, não que não confiasse nele, mas não tinha cabeça pra isso.

Suspirei puxando muito ar para meus pulmões e depois os soltando lentamente.

Era um bom lugar pra esfriar a cabeça.

Porém era hora de ir pra casa e deixar pra trás os ares daquele lugar.

...

**Hermione pov **

A dor de cabeça que eu adquiri com o pesadelo já tinha passado, graças a uma poção de Snape.

Agora, enquanto eu fazia o feitiço pra diminuir minhas malas, eu pensava numa forma de explicar a Harry o que aconteceu e principalmente chegar perto dele sem ter calafrios.

Severus entrara em minha mente e sondou-a até ver que nenhum sinal de magia negra ou poder inimigo estivesse nele, mas nada deixaram, nenhum rastro, nenhuma pista, nada.

Somente as lembranças de uma terrível morte... A minha.

Será que era parte de algum plano mirabolante de nos deixar fracos, servia pra entrarem na minha cabeça e descobrirem algo sobre a Ordem, que voltara a ativa?

Essas perguntas só me deixavam mais apreensiva e me mostravam que embora eu tenha lido todos os livros possíveis sobre magias avançadas, tivesse reforçado minhas barreiras mentais, eu ainda era um alvo fácil no quesito entrar na mente.

O que me preocupava deveras.

Terminei a série de feitiços e dei uma olhada pela janela no grande quarto que eu ocupava.

Estava lá, ela a garotinha irritante, Lauriel Snape, como Severo podia ter uma sobrinha tão detestável?

Ela me jogou na piscina de propósito, sei disso.

Não foi uma ideia inteligente ficar as bordas da piscina, mas ela tinha exagerado.

E não se preocupou nem mesmo em vir me pedir desculpas.

Mas, essa garota não me importava. Tinha que voltar a pensar em como encarar Harry depois do episódio estranho de hoje, e pensar que tínhamos conversado e nos entendido horas antes... Droga!

Provavelmente ele estaria chateado comigo, vi isso nele quando saiu do quarto, mas não é pra menos, eu fui... Idiota, era Harry, meu melhor amigo, ex-namorado, confidente, irmão, mas o que podia fazer o medo é algo que nos domina por muitos lados e razões.

Ele dominou o meu lado afetivo para com Harry e a razão foi o pesadelo macabro que me ocorreu.

Terminei com a arrumação do quarto, que eu baguncei pra encontrar algumas coisas que eu coloquei nos armários quando cheguei.

Desci as escadas e quando pisei no último degrau vi Harry entrar em casa com ares mais joviais, como se tivesse passado uns dias numa colônia de férias.

Não sei quanto tempo nos encaramos depois que ele me viu na escada, mas ele veio logo em minha direção e diferente do que meu corpo queria fazer eu o abracei, minha cabeça e coração agradeceriam eternamente por aquele ato, embora meu corpo tremesse sob os braços fortes do homem que se tornara.

- Fiquei preocupado o que aconteceu? – ele inquiriu sob meu cabelo, ainda estávamos abraçados.

- Não quero falar sobre isso agora... – eu sussurrei contra seu pescoço, onde apoiava minha cabeça. – podemos só ficar abraçados por enquanto? – eu indaguei e ouvi um "aham" proferido dele.

Duraram imensos, infinitos e intermináveis instantes aquele abraço, aquele gesto amigo de compreensão a ajuda de nós dois.

Até que ele o rompeu encarando-me amigavelmente.

- Conte, e logo. – ele pediu me guiando até a sala de estar.

Nesse cômodo eu contei a ele desde o sonho até agora pouco, não omiti nada até o que achei irrelevante contei a ele. Tinha o direito de saber o porquê de eu tê-lo tratado de forma estranha.

- Sinto que isso a tenha afetado Mione! Essa missão começou a fazer suas vítimas, realmente começou. Não fisicamente, mas está nos ferindo emocionalmente e isso é o pior que pode acontecer! – ele falou se sentando ao meu lado e me abraçando. – você deve me prometer que mesmo que seja difícil, duro, confiar em mim, se tiver outro pesadelo desses ou um pior, você deve me deixar estar com você, por que só juntos vamos derrotar o que quer que seja isso. – ele falou me apertando contra ele.

- Prometo Harry. Tomara que da próxima vez eu não veja seus olhos, são um par de esmeraldas muito bonitas pra servirem de jóia ao mal. – eu falei dando um leve sorriso que ele retribuiu em forma de um beijo em minha testa.

- Eu te amo Hermione, sempre, e jamais se esqueça ou duvide disso!

**Notas: **Digam! Compensei ou não?


	14. Ares da Cidade Luz!

**Cap14. Ares da Cidade Luz! **

**Notas: **Sugestões? Críticas? Deixem lá em baixo! ^~

**Hermione pov **

Naquela noite fomos a Paris.

Como a ideia inicial seria de um grupo de empresários na França, eu, Harry e Severo fomos de avião e não aparatamos.

Chegamos ao aeroporto e fomos logo pro Hotel onde iríamos ficar.

- Bem, - iniciou Snape. – eu vou subir se não se importam, boa noite. – ele falou no saguão do Hotel pegando o cartão-chave e rumando ao elevador, eu e Harry terminamos de resolver as coisas de hospedagem, e preferimos dormir em quartos separados, já que não havia necessidade de dividirmos o mesmo quarto.

Pelo menos minha noite foi tranquila, fora a primeira vez que realmente dormi depois do pesadelo que tive.

Depois dessa noite, eu acho que não teria mais pesadelos, ou pelo menos, torcia muito pra não ter um.

Levantei-me pela manhã alonguei-me e coloquei um agasalho, estávamos entrando numa época fria do ano, mesmo não sendo inverno.

Desci e fui tomar café o local não estava cheio por que era bem cedo, então me sentei numa mesa e logo uma moça veio me perguntar o que desejava, pedi panquecas e um chá.

O meu café, tomei vagarosamente admirando a vista da torre Eiffel que eu tinha da minha mesa.

Quando estava no restinho do meu chá, avistei Severus vindo até mim e se sentando, logo um garçom veio e nem prestei muita atenção no que ele pediu, mas pelo que eu o conhecia, café puro e torradas, ele amava muito, por falar em amar...

- Estamos em Paris! – eu disse e ele me olhou como quem diz: "não boba no Brasil!".

- E o que tem?

- Cidade Luz, romântica...

- Pode parar dona Hermione!

- Então já sabes o que quero saber! Diga logo o nome da mulher que fisgou o morcegão das masmorras!

- Nem pensar! Você e o Potter são muito enxeridos! – ele reclamou, enquanto o garçom servia o café, como eu disse!

- Desculpe se estragamos sua... "foda" naquele dia! – eu disse soltando uma risada e ele engasgou com o café, começou a tossir e a limpar a pequena bagunça que havia feito em sua camisa preta. *sério?*

- Olha a boca Granger! – ele advertiu, mas no fundo eu sabia que estava certa.

- Ta! Desculpe! Mas, é verdade! Diga logo o nome daquela mulher! Sempre achei que você preferisse as ruivas! – eu comentei e ele quase engasgou-se novamente.

- Olha se eu te contar o nome dela, quero que me deixe tomar café em paz e não conte ao Potter! – ele falou comendo uma torrada, *eu disse*, depois.

- Tudo bem! – eu falei com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e as mãos no rosto, como uma criança a espera de algo muito interessante.

- Collet Phelps! – ele falou e eu arregalei os olhos.

- O quê?! Collet! Aquela piranha?! – eu exclamei indignada.

- Olha, eu não estou namorando com ela, só sai algumas veze irmã dela _Nicollete_ que é uma piranha de primeira!

- Mas, se a irmã é, quem garante que ela não seja?! – inquiri e ele pareceu pensar e disse:

- Eu! Agora posso tomar meu café em paz? – ele inquiriu e eu saí dali a pisar duro, quem aquele morcego pensava que era pra falar daquele jeito comigo? Eu tinha o dever de investigar aquela loira! Mas, acho que a vida é dele! E vou deixar pra lá! Mas, se aquela loira aguada der um pisão na bola eu vou jogar Crucios nela! O Snape podia ser frio, mas tinha sentimentos!

Fui até o meu quarto e no caminho encontrei Harry.

- Oi! – ele me cumprimentou parecendo mais feliz.

- Oi! – eu falei no mesmo tom o abraçando depois. – parece feliz!

- Estamos em Paris! Eu amo muito essa cidade!

- Creio que tenho lembranças boas das noitadas daqui! – eu falei, teria um tom de ciúmes na minha voz? Por que eu disse aquilo?

- Não! Eu vim aqui com você e Rony há algum tempo não se lembra? Até comprei um anel pra os três, seria o símbolo da nossa amizade. – ele encarou meu dedo. – que você não está usando.

- Desculpe! Tinha me esquecido, na verdade não imaginava que tivesse sido tão importante pra você! Vou usar o anel pode deixar!

- Obrigado! Eu não vi o Snape você o viu? – ele indagou enquanto eu ia até a porta do meu quarto e ele foi comigo.

- Está tomando café lá embaixo! – eu disse e sorri ele retribuiu.

Ficamos assim por alguns instantes, eu não sei qual de nós dois fez o primeiro movimento ou qual boca se abriu primeiro, mas no instante seguinte eu estava o beijando e ele me prensava contra a porta do quarto, o que começou inocente virara algo selvagem, ele desceu os beijos para meu pescoço e eu ofegava prazerosamente.

- Arrumem um quarto okay? – passou alguém no corredor dizendo e eu comecei a rir e logo depois Harry também, ainda abraçados éramos de uma alegria boba e estranha.

Não sei se eram os ares da cidade Luz, ou o clima, ou até mesmo a vontade de fazer aquilo, mas, foi bom, e tinha vontade que durasse pra sempre!

**Notas:** Muitos de vcs talvez queiram, ou não,como é a face da criatura lê-se TIA que tá com o Snape!

Como eu não gosto da atriz e nem dos papeis dela eu escolhi Kristin Kreuk!

Coloquem o nomezinho dela no Google okay?

Por que não gosto dela?

Oras, se você tivesse visto as sete temporadas de Smallville e mais um pedaço da oitava você COM CERTEZA odiaria ela mais do que Tess Mercer e Lex Luthor!

Maaaaaaas é claro que não posso revelar o porquê dessa minha escolha!

Como prometido *eu prometi?* fiz um momento Harmony!

Em especial MarianaThamiris! KKKKKK Pediu quase de JOELHOS ELETRÔNICOS (?) por Harmoiny!

Tai lindona!

AHHHHHH leitores! Tenho que dizer que os capítulos que eu tinha pronto acabaram! Ou sejaaaa pode demorar um pouco até a próxima postagem!

Mas, prometo que posto assim que terminar! ^~

Kisses see ya!


	15. O Lado Ruim da História

**Cap15. O lado ruim da história. **

_Algum lugar da França 4:58 p.m _

Uma mulher de cabelos verdes adentrava numa saleta, mais parecida com um armário de vassouras, perto da sala de Nicholas Thompson.

Esta mesma mulher abriu um livro de feitiços, muito velho e pesado, colocou-o sob a mesa pequena da sala e começou a proferir magia das trevas.

Invocações sombrias, espíritos malévolos e um ar gelado, parecido com os que os Dementadores emanavam, rondavam a saleta de forma horrenda e possessiva.

A mulher terminou a espécie de invocação do mal e fechou o livro saindo da saleta, ao fazer isso olhou pro lado e avistou Nicholas a olhá-la. Ela assentiu sorriu falsamente e caminhou para fora do prédio que se encontrava.

**Harry pov **

Ficamos mais um tempo ali, abraçados e ando risadas.

Até que a convidei pra dar uma volta, seria bom pra refrescar a mente e conversar com ela, afinal nosso combinado foi nada de se envolver, mas parecia que ambos não conseguíamos cumprir isso.

- Eu acho que o que aconteceu lá no hotel, deu um outro significado a palavra amigos não acha? – ela inquiriu e eu me assustei. Pensei que seria eu a tocar nesse assunto. Caminhávamos por uma praça bem bonita, que ficava perto de onde estávamos hospedados.

- Verdade. – eu dei um sorriso à ela. – da um significado muito diferente...

- Harry, eu sei que as coisas estão extremamente confusas entre nós e também sei que nosso combinado não deu muito certo, então eu sugiro que esqueçamos!

- Imaginei que você pediria isso. – eu disse visivelmente desapontado.

- Não! Não quis dizer esquecer o beijo de hoje, eu quis dizer as brigas bobas que nos afastaram e o combinado! Meu cérebro vai me crucificar por ouvir meu coração, mas... – ela deu uma pausa e eu sorri a incentivando. – eu te amo Harry Potter e por mais que eu queira tirar você da minha cabeça ou te excluir da minha vida, algo sempre me traz de volta pra você! – ela falou com algumas pequenas lágrimas nos olhos castanhos que eu tanto amava.

Naquele momento não me controlei a puxei para uma braço seguido de um beijo caloroso. Não fora como os outros que tínhamos dado, esse demonstrava toda a emoção do momento e também a saudade que sentíamos um do outro.

Foi verdadeiramente mágico!

**Notas: **AHHHHHHHHHHH me matem por ter parado agora! Mas, o capítulo era só pra ser a parte mistério, mas senti que vocês leitores precisavam de Harmony pra deixar a vida de vocês mais linda e colorida!

Compensei?!


	16. O mal em sua forma pura

**Cap16. O mal em sua forma pura**

**Notas: **Bastante tempo longe dessa não é mesmo?!

Não prometo postar outro logo! BUBUBU

**... **

Enquanto a bela mulher de madeixas verdes caminhava como uma modelo pelas calçadas Francesas, um homem de porte atlético a seguia sem se preocupar em ser visto pela bela dama esverdeada.

A mulher adentrou numa loja antiga, aparentando ser uma antiga livraria.

- Pode me contar o que fazias naquela saleta no meu prédio Lynda! – exclamou raivoso o homem castanho ao entrar no estabelecimento. Ao notar ninguém ali prosseguiu. – diga-me agora! – ele proferiu ferozmente.

- Acalme-se Nick! O Lord gostava de planejamento em suas obras! – ela falou com sua voz sebosa, porém assustadora.

- O LORD MORREU! – ele gritou. – além do mais, não somos ele, não precisamos agir como ele!

- É ai que se engana! – ela falou presunçosa.

- Como me engano? Fui o único da nossa legião a ficar ao lado dele até ele me pedir pra sair! Eu morreria pelo Lord das Trevas, mas ele não queria isso, ele queria leias súditos pra sua pós-morte e conseguiu! O vingarei! E verás! – ele falou se aproximando perigosamente de Lynada.

- Já pedi calam de sua parte Nick! Ele planejava tudo as partes! E é assim que agiremos! Se quer que tudo dê certo, pare com essa mania de correria e ouça o que tenho a lhe dizer! – a mulher pediu perigosamente e friamente. Era uma ordem em sua forma branda.

- Diga, Lynda...

- Você soube da estadia dos pombinhos da Ordem aqui na França? – ela inquiriu e ele fez sinal negativo com a cabeça. – não sabes de nada Nicholas, inútil! – ela cuspiu as palavras. – pois bem, Hermione Granger e Harry Potter, pelo que soube por fontes seguras estão juntos desde o último Natal!

- Mentira! Depois do Natal encontrei a garota num restaurante trouxa e ela e Potter não pareciam amantes ou algo assim! – Nick protestou.

- Não importa! Continuam sendo importantes um para o outro! Como todos os integrantes da Ordem se protegem e se amam! – ela fez uma careta de nojo.

- E onde entramos nisso?

- Não é óbvio?!

- Não venha com essa de separá-los! Não vou servir de paquera pra uma Sangue-ruim fedelha! – o belo homem protestou avidamente.

- Não é isso que tenho em mente! Eu quero manipular, causar desconfiança, de uma forma cruel e podre! – ela tinha um sorriso no rosto. – eu não sou como você molenga e que tem pena! Eu quero vingança pelo Lord! – ela exclamou sagaz.

- E o que pretendes afinal?

- Trazer Harry Potter pro nosso lado! É claro! – ela falou como se fosse mais fácil do que qualquer outra coisa.

- E espera que ele te procure no catálogo telefônico e venha de bom grado se juntar a nós?! – ele debochou sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Ele irá nos procurar quando pegarmos o que ele mais ama...


End file.
